


1951

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción1951 by blueescrimaEn el interior de la sala de almacenamiento de su instructor habia una solo pintura de un joven sin nombre ni historia. Se pregunto si la pintura estaba hecha para preservar la belleza del hombre, y se pregunto si el pintor se enamoro de la persona en la pintura tanto como el lo hizo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1951](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480646) by BlueEscrima. 



**-Nueva York, 2014-**

La calle bulliciosa de New York no se detenía por cualquier cosa. Un hombre casi tropezó mientras hablaba rápidamente en su teléfono sobre alguna cita u otro, y desde la esquina de sus ojos podía ver a un turista lloriqueando en decepción cuando su camisa de diseñador estaba salpicada con una gran cantidad de mostaza de su hot dog que acaba de comprar del vendedor enfrente de él. Nadie piensa pagar a ninguno de estos hombres, continuando con sus vidas en la ciudad metropolitana que es New York.

Hyukjae tomo un sorbo de su taza de cartón, sintiendo el caliente, sabor del chocolate de su café moca bajado por su garganta, y utilizando su otra mano para apretar la bufanda de cuadro alrededor de su cuello. El clima no estaba tan frío como en estos días, probablemente porque el invierno estaba casi por acabar, y la primavera estaba por comenzar, pero no hay razón para caminar con solo su camisa y pantalones. Hizo todo su trayecto a través de cruce de camino y fue directo a un giro cerca del parque.

Alrededor del área, notó, que a pesar de que no está tan lleno como el principal cruce, aquí no hay muchas personas. Saludos a algunas de las personas que se encontraban por las calles, algunas de ellas caras familiares que frecuentaba el área y otras son personas amigables que parecen tener un buen día por delante de ellos. Con un último saludo a una pequeña pelirroja que trabajaba en la tienda de flores de al lado, se volvió a la familiar tienda en frente de él y entró por la puerta.

La pequeña campana detrás de la puerta marco un feliz tono cuando entró, y Hyukjae hizo su camino a través de los pasillos de arte y el equipo del mostrador, donde una figura de un hombre estaba sentado, —Estoy de vuelta, viejo, —grito al hombre, colocando su taza de café en la mesa y quitándose su chaqueta de cuero y la bufanda. —Demonios, que tipo de frío es este después de la doce.

Se encontró con una burla, y el hombre mayor miró su taza de café y la chaqueta antes de volver a mirar la página de entretenimiento del New York Times enfrente de él. —Te miras como un maldito hippie, con tu caros cafés y declarando tu desastre en la moda. —el hombre volteo la página, y ajusto sus anteojos—. Ve y cámbiate, Hyukjae, haré una llamada y esperaremos una multitud en aproximadamente tres horas, así que asegúrate que el lugar luzca bien, mejor de lo que se ve.

Lee Daniel, o Seonwoong cuando habla con los miembros de su familia, es un hombre con descendencia coreana y americana de ciudadanía, tanto como Hyukjae lo es. Ha estado trabajando para el hombre lo últimos dos años, desde que finalmente decidió conseguir un trabajo donde en su educación era realmente necesario. En cualquier lugar, era amable, especialmente cuando los clientes están involucrados pero por alguna razón, con Hyukjae siempre era atacado con palabras, aunque suponía que solo era la manera del hombre ser amable.

—Tranquilo, Daniel —ríe disimuladamente diciendo el verdadero nombre del dueño de la tienda, poniendo su chaqueta en su mano derecha y levantando su taza con la misma mano, —Voy.

Hyukjae rodeo la mesa del mostrador y entro a la habitación detrás de la tienda, una habitación vacía de almacenamiento que además se usaba como una habitación de empleado. Hay solo dos personas trabajando en su tienda, él y Daniel, el propietario, por lo que probablemente no ven la necesidad de hacer una habitación extra para acomodar las pertenencias de dos personas. En un lado de la habitación esta un pequeño armario donde Hyukjae mantiene sus cosas, guardando su chaqueta y su bufanda para cambiarlos por una con su nombre. Su camisa abotonada era lo suficientemente amable para el medio ambiente, no que Daniel alguna vez inculcó un código de vestimenta en este lugar, pero le gustaba verse presentable, especialmente cuando se suponía que debe ser un vendedor respetuoso en una casa de arte.

Tan pronto como estuvo listo, Hyukjae tragó el resto de su café y lanzaría la ahora vacía taza por la basura cerca de su armario. Está casi lleno, piensa mientras abre el recipiente y lanzó la taza, podría cambiarlo más tarde ante de que termine el día.

Suspira, bueno, que una aburrida, vida de mundano está dejando.

Hyukjae tiene veintinueve años de edad, con un grado de arte de una universidad sin nombre, de todos modos no es realmente un material de un nivel de la universidad, y trabajando en un moderadamente conocida tienda vendedor de arte como un asistente y un aprendiz tasador de arte. Bueno, suponía que otros tiene una peor vida, pero no es un ser orgulloso. No hay chispa, no es una auténtica emoción, nada en realidad. También están las líneas de pensamientos que son probablemente porqué Daniel lo llamó "emo". Lo que, de todos modos era la verdad.

La única emoción, si se podría llamar así, en su vida es lo que puso en esta misma habitación, colocado justo en el otro lado donde permanecería, justo con los resto del almacenamiento de Daniel.

El hombre sonrió, y aparto, camino a dicha colección de arte. De acuerdo con el hombre mayor, estos artículos colocados aquí eran artículo vendido por persona por dinero, y que todavía no hay lugar y un valor exacto en eso, o artículo que mantiene alrededor y todavía no tiene ningún deseo de alguna vez comprarlo. Nunca sabe que es que, porque el hombre tacaño se negó a contárselo (No es tu negocio para que puedas manejar mis productos, ¡Mocoso!) pero Hyukjae suponía que realmente no necesita saberlo.

Porque su atención siempre estaría en una sola obra de arte.

Es una pintura, una simple pintura diferente de cualquier otra que nunca podría ver. No hay historia detrás de eso, no hay ningún relato con respecto al impresionante ángel siempre bloqueado dentro de su prisión de lona. Nada, aparte de un pequeño título escrito a mano en la parte de atrás del lienzo, en tinta vieja y en cursiva.

_"1951"_

Cuando sus piernas se detuvieron justo en frente de la particular pintura, Hyukjae se agacho, abrazo sus rodillas cuando miro la pintura.

Daniel se negó a dar este arte a cualquier verdadero análisis, otro dato es que llegó alrededor del siglo 14 y 16 de la época regencia de Europa, y fue pintado por "algún miembro de la familia real u otro". El mayor también había dicho que a pesar del claro talento en esta pieza, no pensó que alguien podría realmente estar interesado en esta pieza, desde allí no está clara la historia detrás de eso, y no es una copia de seguridad por un famoso nombre. Pero a pesar de que, Daniel todavía lo mantiene en la habitación, no está en realidad en frente de mostrador para que las personas puedan mirarlo y probablemente tener interés, pero en esta oscura habitación trasera, coleccionado polvo y abandonada hasta que Hyukjae llegó y la encontró.

La pintura se hizo en medio de un tipo de estudio, si la estantería llena de libros detrás de él era una indicación. Cualquiera que pertenece el estudio debe ser algún tipo de erudito, por la cantidad de libros detrás y que parece ser un equipo viejo de matemáticas todo sobre la mesa, un poco desordenado. Pero a pesar de la pintura del fondo estaba hermosamente realista, eso no fue lo que agarró la atención de Hyukjae.

Fue lo que estaba en el centro de la pintura, el foco principal de este hermoso arte en un lienzo.

Era un hombre joven, probablemente a principios de sus veinte años y claramente descendencia asiática. Sentado en dicha desordenada mesa, en el centro del equipo, con la pierna derecha oscilando en la parte superior de la otra. Ambas manos, cruzada justo en frente de su pecho sosteniendo una pila de pergamino, y después de un vistazo cercano, Hyukjae puede mirar el título "Othello" fue escrito en el con una delgada escritura en cursiva, un clásico para las personas de esa época. Othello, la clásica historia de William Shakespeare. Hyukjae tuvo que comprar una copia después de eso y leer el libro en una semana. Se preguntó si el chico en esta pintura le gusto la literatura, por cómo se abrazó a los pergaminos. Se preguntó si esto fue también lo que le atraía de la familia real a quien lo pintó.

La cara del chico estaba frente a un lado, nunca mirando al pintor mismo, pero incluso con solo la mitad de su cara mostrada, Hyukjae podía mirar su verdadera belleza, los delgados labios que fue mostrando una dulce sonrisa, sus amplios ojos, hermoso en su propia manera con sus largas pestañas que decoraban sus párpados, su pequeño, botón de la nariz, un conjunto completo con lo delicado que es. Y con su lechosa piel, pintada en una mezcla de colores que podía decir que no podría pintar en cualquier lugar está cerca de ser la verdad.

Como un arte principales, Hyukjae había visto una gran cantidad de arte en sus días, unos famosos con persona que dicen ser la hermosa de su época. Recuerda haber aceptado más de una, pero la primera vez que puso sus ojos en este chico, quería volver en el tiempo y golpear a su yo pasado, porque ahora mismo, había finalmente visto la belleza que supera a todas las obras maestras. La belleza eterna.

Hyukjae tuvo que ir y hacer un montón de investigación, una que tenía que admitir es la obsesión por esta obra de arte, y que encontró de acuerdo a sus ropas, que el chico debe haber sido de clase inferior, probablemente un pobre trabajador. A pesar de esta revelación, había una capa roja colgada en el hombro del chico, una que se ve fácilmente debe ser propia de alguien de un mayor estatus social, basado en lo bien cuidado del material y la decoración colocado enfrente de las solapas.

Daniel dijo que la persona quien creo esto era de la familia real, ¿no él? Hyukjae siempre había sospechado que la capa pertenecía a la persona quien pintó esto y nunca ha sentido tanto celos como constantemente lo hizo al momento que llego a la conclusión. Se miraba tan irreal, incluso para sí mismo se sentía tan celoso por alguien que nunca ha visto o encontrarse ante, pero no podía evitarlo.

Quien quiera que fuera este pintor, tuvo la oportunidad de realmente ver al ángel en la pintura, y Lee Hyukjae, de veintinueve años, que vive en el siglo 21, nunca podría tener esa oportunidad.

 

**-Gran Bretaña, Siglo 16-**

La familia Boyle ha sido muy conocida por sus lujosas fiestas y el exquisito gusto de la dama por la mercancías en lugar de su relación con cualquier comercio internacional, uno que, si los rumores del borracho Marqués Godwin contenía algún fragmento de verdad, no era la fuente de sus ingresos y el soporte detrás de estas frecuentes invitaciones a cualquier persona relacionada con la familia real. No era ningún secreto que el dinero en la bóveda de la familia se agotaba rápidamente, y uno de estos días, la última fiesta de la familia Boyle ocurriría.

Todavía aún con estos conocimientos en mente, no detuvo al huésped de esta fiesta, damas con vestido hechos de prendas importadas y los señores con sus broches de oro y seda, corbatas bordada, para venir y avergonzarse de una manera espectacular.

Estas fiestas, celebradas en el interior de la mansión Boyle, o de cualquier otra finca rica y opulenta del distrito del reino, casi nunca tenían nada de moral, como lo demostraba cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio a un señor y una señora, ambos casados con otro, se apiñaron ciegamente detrás de la fuente de la bebida, y más allá de ellos un señor caído que era completamente ajeno al embriagado intento de otro señor para robar cualquier dinero que tenía en su persona. Estaba seguro que no era la única persona testigo de esto, pero el hecho que estos comportamientos, una de los cuales estaba seguro serían castigados si fueran ciudadano con menos posición social, se encontraron con risitas y los aplausos alentadores probaron que éstos se toman más como una norma que cualquier otra cosa.

Agitando el vaso en su mano girándolo en movimiento circular, miró más allá de las altas ventana de la mansión Boyle, de la ciudad circundante y todavía completamente aislado de cualquier acontecimiento que se desarrollaba dentro de los terrenos. Un fuerte estrépito lo distrajo de su observación, y busco ciegamente en los terrenos de la mansión por la fuente. Justo debajo de la ventana se apoyaba contra un par de guardias de la ciudad que arrastraba un cuerpo caído entre ellos, mientras que desde la distancia, un hombre se alejaba, con la pistola humeante en la mano. No importa como se mire eso, era un duelo de honor, y el cuerpo caído, ahora en el proceso de ser eliminado, es obviamente el perdedor.

La vida de eso aristócratas no había diferencia del dinero y las riquezas que arrojan diariamente, una verdad dolorosa teniendo en cuenta que las personas que consideraban estaban luchando por las suyas mientras se ahogaban en la pobreza y el crimen diariamente, todo para sobrevivir. Era asqueroso, pero también lo es la realidad.

—Vaya, vaya —susurró una voz aguda detrás de él, se volteó para ver a una dama vestida con un vestido blanco e igualmente un sombrero blanco adornando su cabello rubio. La misma señora Boyle, reconoció rápidamente, que lucía un rubor en la cara y un comportamiento seductor, mientras extendía una mano muy perfumada en su dirección. Suavemente le tomo la mano y beso la parte posterior de la misma, causando en ella una risa profunda, casi como un bajo zumbido. —Pensé que te me parecías familiar, pero parece que me encontré a una realeza.

Realeza. ¿Lo llaman eso como un título, o fue una burla a su linaje? Decidió no insistir demasiado eso y le sonrió a la dama. —Señora Boyle, ha sido una noche espectacular. —lo cual es verdad hasta cierto punto. Desde que había llegado, fue testigo de al menos seis asuntos, con más frecuencias entre aristócratas casados, dos duelos que terminaron con la pérdida de la vida de alguien y recibió al menos algunas invitaciones para la noche. La última vez que miró, el último acontecimiento ocurrió sólo a la segunda hora que había estado aquí.

De nuevo la señora se echó a reír. —Me halaga, mi príncipe. Por supuesto, la noche todavía es joven. —agito sus pestañas, sin aparta nunca la mano de él y solo por su iniciativa la mano volvió a su lado. Había una línea de decepción en su rostro, que fue rápidamente oculta por una sonrisa coqueta, —Aunque ha sido espectacular como usted afirmó, me temo que también es bastante abrumadora. —giró un mechón suelto del cabello en su hombro, y lo hizo un motivo para moverse a su espacio personal, su perfume que fácilmente invade su sentido—. ¿Qué dice usted que busquemos por un lugar más... reservado?

—Estoy honrado por estar presente para esta oportunidad —le dijo, y observó cómo su sonrisa se agrandaba—. Sin embargo, me temo que debo declinar. De hecho, creo que debo despedirme por esta noche. —hubo una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro, y eso fue la última cosa que vio en ella antes de salir y colocar su vaso en la mesa más cercana, caminando por el pasillo.

A pesar de las implicaciones en sus palabras, la Señora Boyle tenía razón. La noche todavía es joven, al menos para los aristócratas y no para los civiles trabajadores que trabajan desde la mañana y todavía hasta la otra mañana, como lo demostraba su reloj de bolsillo, y regresar pronto al castillo es lo último que quería. Saludo a un guardia que estaba de pie frente a las puertas de la mansión mientras salía, causando que el hombre tropezara al contestar. —P-príncipe Hyukjae, señor. Llamaré rápidamente por su carruaje.

Hyukjae miró a través de las calles a las afueras de las puertas, observando el misterioso silencio y las oscuras luces de la calle. —No. —le dijo al guardia, que parecía perplejo con su respuesta—, Dile al chofer del carruaje que está despedido por la noche. Prefiero dar un paseo.

— ¡Pero su Alteza! —protestó el guardia ya que estaba a punto de macharse—. ¡Es peligroso para el miembro de la realeza caminar por las calles sin ningún guardia ni carruaje! Si es que quiere caminar por la noche, tal vez sea mejor si usted llama...

—Estaré bien —insistió, utilizando un poco más de énfasis en su voz. Odiaba hacerlo desde que se dio cuenta de lo aterrorizados que estaban algunos guardias cuando el miembro de la familia real levantaba la voz contra ellos, pero esta noche tuvo que hacer una excepción—. Simplemente deseo un paseo. Nada pasará.

Antes que el guardia pudiera protestar, Hyukjae pasó junto a él y salió a las calles, lejos de la multitud y entró a los caminos oscuro. Mientras caminaba por los dominios del distrito y hacia las muro de la ciudad, no pudo resistirse a compararla entre la zona. La mayoría de los aristócratas eligen vivir justo fuera de las terrenos del reino donde se colocaron sus hogares familiares, y los nuevos con dinero (lo que llama personas que comenzaron a ganar riquezas cuando el comercio internacional floreció en el reino) permanecerían en el área general donde vivían. Recordó que hace unos años cuando estas personas comenzaron a desarrollar la mentalidad como elitista, prefiriendo el estiló de vida de la aristocracia y aquellos con posición social de su vida anterior, y comenzaron a crear "Distrito de Hacienda" donde la mayoría de ellos construyeron sobre las mansiones superiores. La familia Boyle no fue la excepción.

Las brillantes luces del distrito de hacienda contrastaban en gran medida con la oscuridad y las oscuras calles de las paredes de la ciudad, donde las casas de las familias eran oscuras en capacidad de quemar más petróleo del que podían permitirse. La mayoría de estas familias, como llegó a saber eran en su mayoría obreros, aquellos que trabajaban bajo el orden de otros y cuya existencia e importancia eran simplemente pasadas por alto en aras de la riqueza de otros.

No tenía idea de cómo debía haber sido la vida de estas personas. Como realeza, vivió en un mundo donde no hay tal cosa como deficiencia, ni reconoce lo que es trabajar duro para lograr algo que es crucial para ti cada día.

A menudo se ha señalado que incluso si nunca sabe la experiencia de la pobreza, por los menos sabía lo que se siente ser diferente. No podía discutir con eso, no cuando hasta el día de hoy, todavía podía oír los murmullos y susurros a su alrededor, lo que se burlaban de él por algo que está fuera de su control. A medida que crecía, aprendió a ignorar y a estar en su camino, tratar de corregir una sociedad es como tratar de matar a todas las plagas en el reino en un día con una sola espada, inútil cuando te das cuentas de lo rápido que se multiplicaron, y aceptar las falsas sonrisas y lanzar las suyas a la mesa.

Tras el aumento del comercio internacional que comenzó hace décadas, muchos inmigrantes comenzaron a trasladarse al país y mezclándose entre la población. Como resultado, los niños con herencia mixta comenzaron a aumentar en número, y fue en ese mismo tiempo que nació de un asunto del entonces-no-sin-embargo rey con una mujer inmigrante. De lo que escucho, porque nadie le decía la verdad sin un toque de desdén y parcialidad, su madre lo había escondido, sabiendo que como un príncipe y heredero del trono, su padre podía fácilmente eliminarlo. Niño ilegítimo de la realeza es una cosa, pero había nacido cuando la gente está tratando de lidiar con aquellos de una cultura diferente y la raza, y él era una mezcla de ambos.

En lugar de matarlo, fue tomado por el rey, y después su madre desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. No pregunta en dónde está, ni por qué el rey lo tomó cuando su decisión por hacerle un príncipe y un posible heredero al trono al contrario que los otros niños que el rey tenía con su reina y las concubinas. Hyukjae creció, criado por cuidadores que, mientras algunos se preocupaban genuinamente por él, la mayoría eran críticos de sus diferentes característica, le dijeron que se hizo cargo de su madre mucho más que lo hizo su padre, aunque nunca estaba seguro de como exactamente eso le afecta, "familia" quienes apenas reconocer su existencia, y la sociedad que lo tolera simplemente por su padre y porque es también un boleto para acercarse a la familia real. Así que de nuevo, lo ignoro todo, decidió que ser un solitario le convenía y que realmente no le importaba.

Sin embargo cuanto más lo hace, para él el mundo es más sofocante, por lo que acogería cualquier tipo de consuelo.

Entra en un rincón familiar, sonrío para sus adentros. Para él, el concepto de consuelo es como poseer una pequeña linterna en un bosque oscuro; no le daría toda su necesidad de sobrevivir en el bosque como la comida, pero es para proporcionarle la luz para ver el camino y mantenerse caliente en una fría noche al menos para hacer la oscuridad soportable. Cuanto más se detenía en esta sola palabra, más comenzó a cambiar su opinión personal sobre lo que debía significar.

Se llamaba la Critter Burrows Pub en sus días dorado, recordó cuando entró en el edificio degradado y la mesa del bar polvosa situado en centro de la habitación, y aunque antes no había muchos clientes debido a que es más bien poco estratégico situado demasiado lejos del sector de la industria y demasiado lejos de los puertos para que los trabajadores vengan y los aristócratas prefieran almacenar sus casas o una barra más respetada en vez de beber en los pequeños pubs, unos clientes leales proveerían lo suficiente para el lugar por ejecutar su negocio. Todavía después de la creciente ganancia proveniente del comercio internacional, el propietario había cerrado este lugar y probado su suerte a un continente lejano, y por último escuchó, había encontrado riquezas en el comercio especias.

Acercándose a la vieja mesa del bar, se sentó en uno de los altos asientos y coloco los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, volviéndose hacia la ventana que estaba al otro lado de la habitación justo al lado de una fila de cabinas. La luna era un círculo completo, iluminando parte de la barra pero no lo suficiente lejos para llegar a donde se sentaba. — ¿Cuál es la correcta? —preguntó, golpeando con el dedo la superficie de madera—. ¿La oscuridad iluminada por la luz, o la luz por alojar a la oscuridad? ¿Debe la oscuridad estar agradecida a la luz por darle iluminación y permitió a la gente ver, o la luz debía ser agradecida a la oscuridad por crear una sombra e impidió que la gente quedara cegada?

Nunca apartó la mirada de la ventana, se detuvo de golpear la mesa cuando otra mano fue colocada encima de la suya y sonrió. — ¿Qué tal ambos? —escucho y sonrió más amplio—. La oscuridad no puede sobrevivir sin la luz, y la luz no puede sobrevivir sin la oscuridad. —con una sonrisa más amplia, Hyukjae se volvió para mirar al recién llegado, y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones y una sonrisa brillante que puede rivalizar con la suya.

—Correcto —asintió—. Bueno, parece que esa era fácil de resolver. —eso le gano una risita, y amaba cada segundo de escucharla.

—Quizás no eres bueno para hacer enigmas o poemas mientras lees y los resuelves. —le dijo el recién llegado, que se paró frente a la mesa y se inclinó hacia él—. Aunque te encante fingir que eres así.

—Me dijeron una vez que ser intelectual es atractivo. —señalo la mano con la suya, un recuerdo de su saludo a la Señora Boyle, y todavía con mucho más significado y ternura. Le acerco la mano y le beso dorso de la mano, más áspero y un poco más grande que el de la mujer perfumada y frágil, pero prefería esto mucho más—. Entonces di lo mejor. ¿No es bueno?

La mano contra sus labios tembló ligeramente cuando el dueño se echó a reír, y de nuevo presionó otro beso en la piel, subiendo de los nudillos a la parte posterior de la muñeca, una parte no cubierta por la manga, hasta los dedos—. En realidad no. —la respuesta llegó en un tono más ronco que antes, y eso lo alentó a besar cada conjunto de dedo y hasta cada punta—. Debería de seguir intentándolo.

Se rio entre dientes, consciente de que el cálido aliento de su nariz golpeó la piel e hizo estremecer al dueño, —Vaya, no puedo evitar pensar que ya estamos pensando en un tema diferente por completo. —levantó la vista, dejando que sus propios ojos se encontrarse con otro par nublado—. ¿Estamos hablando de algo diferente, Donghae?

El nombre dejo sus labios, más dulces que la miel y más suaves que el algodón. Se puso de pie, sin soltar la mano que tenía en su agarre y se inclinó sobre la mesa para encontrarse con el otro, presionando los labios con los suyos. Otra mano estaba presionada contra su pecho, solo por tocar, de la misma manera que enterró su otra mano a través de los oscuros mechones para profundizar su beso, apasionado y cariñoso. A regañadientes, se soltaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero sus frentes seguían presionados una contra la otra mientras Hyukjae susurraba: —Hola.

Con una risita, Donghae cerró su distancia y le dio un rápido beso, antes de alcanzar las dos manos de Hyukjae. Levantó una pierna sobre la mesa y deslizó la otra una vez que su parte trasera estaba plantada sobre la mesa de madera, mientas usaba la mano de Hyukjae lo ayudaba para permitirle cruzar la mesa. Con un salto aterrizó de pie delante del mayor y se acercó él, envolviendo sus dos brazos alrededor de su cuello. —Hola —susurro antes de volver a cerrar la distancia y continuó el largo beso.

Su consuelo, se dijo Hyukjae mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor la cintura de Donghae, dejando que el menor mordiera su labio inferior antes de que tomara de nuevo la iniciativa y diera un pequeño lamido, incitando al menor a abrir su boca y permitir que su lengua hiciera su camino a la caverna de su cálida boca. Con Donghae, no tenía necesidad de actuar, no había necesidad de la falsa alegría ni siquiera de miedo por las palabras que se decían a sus espaldas. Todo lo que existía eran simplemente los dos, dos personas enamoradas.

Un solo gemido vino de Donghae, y Hyukjae cuidadosamente y lentamente se separó. El rostro del joven se ruborizó en un tono rojo atractivo, y se preguntó brevemente si se veía igual y se movió al cuello del joven y besó un sendero desde el lado del cuello hasta la clavícula.

—Hyukjae —oyó su nombre en un jadeo sin aliento, y decidió que no había otro sonido que pudiera ser más melodioso para él que eso. Su nombre, no su título, dicho no en una falta de respeto o reprimenda, sólo amor y afecto. Un nombre extranjero para la sociedad en la que nació, usado con demasiada frecuencia como un insulto y un recuerdo de vergüenza para la familia real, y ahora, fue dicho porque había hecho algo bien, porque era el mismo por la noche.

Y el portavoz, su consuelo.

No era en un hotel, ni siquiera fue en un burdel, y sabe que la mesa no estaba ni cerca ni tan cómoda como una cama. Pero cuando colocó el cuerpo pequeño de Donghae sobre de mesa de la barra, dejándose pasar entre sus piernas extendida, pensó que, tanto como quería que esto fuera cómodo, les resultaba difícil tener cuidado.

El traje de Donghae era lo común que encontraría en cualquier otro trabajador común o joven como él, una camisa y un par de pantalones, ambos de calidad muy diferente a la de Hyukjae y sin embargo, Hyukjae sabe que era una de las mejores prendas de vestir del menor. Estaba sin rasgones y harapos, lo que le hacía preguntarse si Donghae lo había comprado recientemente o simplemente lo tenía que usar en ocasiones. Solo ese esfuerzo le hizo dudar de tratar la ropa irrespetuosamente, y como Donghae estaba a punto de desabotonar su camisa, detuvo al menor y se quitó su abrigo, un abrigo negro con unos hilos dorados que aunque puede costar más que la camisa de algodón de Donghae, carecía de valor como las que poseen las prendas del menor, para ponerlo en la mesa polvorienta justo detrás de la espalda de Donghae. —No hay necesidad de ensuciarse —le dijo con una sonrisa, y fue recompensado con otro beso.

Como Donghae se desabrochó la camisa, Hyukjae se permitió simplemente quedarse de pie y observar, lo delicadamente que trabajaba con los botones y cómo sacó la tela con cuidado de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo estaba cincelado, Hyukjae tuvo que admitir. Era pequeño y delgado, todavía sin camisa era fácil ver los músculos formado, muy probablemente de los trabajos que tenía que hacer para ganarse su sustento.

— ¿Hay algo en mi cara? —Donghae preguntó casi preocupado, y Hyukjae solo quería besar el ceño y la preocupación, porque Donghae podía tener lo más ridículo en su cara y todo lo que Hyukjae haría era besarlo simplemente porque es parte de alguien a quién amaba profundamente.

Sacudió la cabeza y colocó una mano detrás de la espalda desnuda de Donghae, frotado la tierna piel y empujándolo lentamente hacia abajo hasta la chaqueta de Hyukjae, que había puesto sobre la mesa. —Si —respondió después de que Donghae estuviera completamente en su espalda, y él que se alzaba sobre el menor—. La persona más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida.

Esto le ganó un jadeo y una palmada en el brazo, lo que le hizo reír, ¿Que tan entrañable es eso? Ni siquiera era su primera vez de hacer el amor y siendo llamado hermoso aún hacía avergonzar al menor. Término de reír con pequeñas risitas, y acarició el cuello del menor, besando la piel. Se ganó un feliz zumbido, y dos manos ágiles se acercaron a su camisa y comenzaron a desabotonarla. Lo dejo, optando por usar el tiempo para plantar pequeños besos, lo suficiente para mostrar pero no para marca un espectáculo, antes bajar al pecho del menor. Un cuerpo suave y flexible se enganchó cuando sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer la clavícula a los pectorales del menor, deteniéndose cerca de los pezones. Es sensible alrededor de esa área, Hyukjae lo sabía hace mucho tiempo, y añadió emoción a las burlas a Donghae.

Verdaderamente, la mano que desabotonada su camisa comenzó a agitarse y a temblar, ligeramente tropezando cerca del final. Sintiéndose más bien culpable, Hyukjae levantó la cintura, se acercó para ayudar a Donghae a sacar el último botón. Se quitó la camisa en el momento en que el último botón estaba fuera, y lo apiló cerca de la camisa de Donghae sobre la mesa. No quería presumir, pero a pesar de que él prefería su estudio, con sus libros de poemas y pinturas, ser un príncipe le exigía hacer muchos entrenamiento con armas, la mayoría de ellos ganándole unos buenos músculos tonificados. Su piel, aunque obviamente de un tono diferente del resto de la familia real, estaba bronceada de dicho entrenamiento mencionado, y se enorgullecía de él cuándo vio a Donghae viéndolo de arriba a abajo. Casi tímidamente, extendió la mano y con la punta, trazó el torso de Hyukjae, trazando cada pliegue y piel.

— ¿Sabes lo que pienso? —preguntó de repente, antes de levantar la mirada y sonreír a Hyukjae—. Creo que eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en todo mi vida.

Los dos se echaron a reír de buen corazón, antes de que Hyukjae lo besara de nuevo y dependieran de los brazos de Donghae para mantenerlos cerca mientras usaba el suyo para levantar las piernas del menor, envolviéndolo alrededor de su cintura. Su beso era mucho más apasionado, más profundo y desesperado por el contacto. Su torso se frotó casi burlonamente, y la lengua de Donghae dentro de su boca, explorando y trazando mientas estuvo entre las piernas del menor. Ambos se estaban poniendo duro, saben que de hecho, y finalmente cumplir con sus dos necesidades, Hyukjae se acercó a los pantalones de Donghae y se alejó solo para sacarlo completamente, no había nada debajo de los pantalones que no sea su polla endurecida y que se volvió aún más dura que antes, lo coloco sobre la mesa y rápidamente abrió el frente de la suya.

Apenas logró sacarla cuando Donghae se sentó de repente y tiró de la parte posterior de su cabeza para darle otro beso, una mano que subía y bajaba por la cabeza de Hyukjae y la otra ayudaba a Hyukjae a desabotonar los pantalones. —Tengo un poco ungüento en mis pantalones, —gritó Donghae contra sus labios y empujó a Hyukjae hacia abajo para que se posara sobre su cuerpo sobre la mesa—. Por favor, date prisa.

Con la misma prisa, Hyukjae alcanzó a ciega los pantalones de Donghae para encontrar eso, que de hecho había una pequeña botella dentro de uno de sus bolsillos, y más bien la sacó y la sostuvo en su mano. Sonrió mientras colgaba la botella delante de Donghae, — ¿Qué? ¿Sin preliminares? —bromeó, aunque apenas creía que pudiera sobrevivir con más retrasos.

Donghae gimoteó en voz alta en protesta, y Hyukjae tomó eso como una señal de que ninguno de ellos estaba para juegos esta noche. Todavía agarrando la botella, se agachó hasta llegar a sus pantalones y alcanzó su miembro duro, aún no goteaba pero al ritmo que van, ni siquiera será tanto. —Déjame prepararte —jadeó cuando soltó su polla, la diferencia de calor entre su mano y la brisa que lo estimulaba aún más—. No será largo.

—Bien —parece que toda la habilidad para articular fue eliminada de ambos, ya que ni siquiera podía hacer salir las palabras que no fueran gemidos o jadeos. Donghae echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Hyukjae comenzó a morder alrededor de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que le aplicaba el ungüento a su mano e impaciente insertó un dedo en el agujero arrugado del joven. Lloriqueando a cada mordisco y empuje que Hyukjae le dio, Donghae pudo simplemente colocar sus dos manos detrás de la espalda de Hyukjae, arañando y tirando de su pelo desesperado.

Hyukjae mismo no era demasiado bueno, su miembro latía con cada jadeo que Donghae dejó salir, y los arañazos en su espalda solo aumentaron el placer. Insertó el segundo dedo y oyó el gemido de dolor que Donghae dio con eso, susurrando una rápida disculpa con lo que hizo. Sin siquiera esperar, añadió el tercero, tijereteaba bien la estreches y uso su otra mano y boca deseando alejar el dolor de Donghae. Frotó las caderas del menor, masajeando un poco para relajarlo, y soltando el pecho húmedo de Donghae para besarlo en los labios, amortiguado los gritos y los gemidos que daba el menor.

—Por favor —sollozó cuando Hyukjae se apartó para respirar—. Por favor, solo hazlo. Te necesitó tanto —señaló dándole un rasguño especialmente largo en la espalda de Hyukjae, todo el tiempo apretando y desenrollando el dedo que lo estaba abriendo—. Hyukjae, por favor.

La última súplica lo llevó hasta el borde, y sacó los dedos y buscó de nuevo la botella, vaciando el contenido de su palma y frotándolos por toda su longitud. Cuando lo consideró lo suficientemente húmedo, Hyukjae respiró hondo y sostuvo la base de su polla que ahora se escapaba, embadurnada y resbaladiza lo suficiente del ungüento, y apoyó la punta en la entrada fruncida de Donghae. — ¿De acuerdo? —era la única palabra que podía pensar en esta condición.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Donghae asintió. —De acuerdo —respondió en el mismo instante, y Hyukjae comenzó a empujar dentro, Donghae lanzó su cabeza violentamente a un lado, gimiendo con cada empuje que Hyukjae dio. A través de los ojos amplios, Hyukjae observó como Donghae se volvía cada vez más perdido con cada empujón, y puede sentir que su corazón late con locura ante la vista. Hermoso, pensó para sí mismo, y finalmente empujó hasta el fondo, haciendo que los ojos de Donghae rodarán hacia atrás y emitiera un gemido agudo, que hermoso.

Permitió que el joven recuperara el aliento y se acostumbrará al calor húmedo que es Donghae. Sus brazos temblaron mientras presionaba junto a la cintura de Donghae, apenas levantándolo y permitiéndole mirar a Donghae completamente. Hermoso, pensó de nuevo, y se inclinó cuidadosamente para plantar un suave beso en los labios de Donghae, simplemente hermoso.

Se movían al unísono, eróticos y apasionados, y al mismo tiempo suave y amoroso. Hyukjae nunca quiso que esto terminará, no sólo esto, una encarnación física del "amor" y el simbolismo de cómo eran uno, nada más importa. No la jerarquía, no el linaje, no el género, nada en absoluto. Solo dos personas enamorada, y eso es todo lo que hay que hacer.

 

**-Nueva York, 2014-**

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí.

Hyukjae rápidamente se puso de pie, pero en su prisa, perdió su equilibrio, y cayó de cara al piso. Podía escuchar la carcajada de Daniel, mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, y frunció el ceño al hombre mayor. —Maldita sea, viejo, al menos dame una mano o algo así.

—No, podría romper un hueso o dos intentado ayudar a un chico como tú.

—Te estás volviendo loco 33, no tienes huesos para romperse. —mientras Hyukjae se ponía de pie, acariciaba sus rodillas, que empezaban a dar un dolor sordo. Por el rabillo de los ojos, miró a Daniel cruzar los brazos y mirar la misma pintura que Hyukjae había estado admirando en silencio—. Hey, uh, ¿Daniel? ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre suspiró, y volvió hacia Hyukjae con un rastro de tristeza en su expresión. —El grupo que me llamó llegó hace unos días, después de la hora de cierre. —le dijo lentamente a Hyukjae, y sacudió la cabeza—. En ese entonces tú ya estaba en casa, así que no lo viste, pero la familia, al menos, la gente vino a mirar alrededor y vendrá hoy para resolver el pagó.

Hyukjae asintió. En un negocio donde la mayoría de la clientela son ricos y de la alta sociedad, no es una cosa rara que suceda. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Han cancelado?

—No, no realmente —Daniel suspiró de nuevo, y miró a Hyukjae—, son un gran admirador de lo pintura contemporánea e históricas, y en realidad compraron un infierno de aquí. Al parecer, no solo querían almacenar en su nueva casa de vacaciones, el hijo mayor era un tipo de galerista o algo así. —Hyukjae frunció el ceño, eso no suena como algo malo, entonces ¿por qué Daniel dudo?—. No entiende lo que estoy tratando de decir, ¿verdad?

Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Qué?

El hombre descruzó los brazos y se acercó a la pila de obras de arte, y se situó justo al lado del cuadro que Hyukjae había estado admirando. —La madre solicitó mirar aquí atrás y compró algunas de ellas —se agachó y golpeó ligeramente el marco de la pintura, antes de mirar de vuelta a Hyukjae, quien ahora abrió los ojos con una horrible comprensión—. También van a comprar tu amaba pintura, Hyukjae.

—N-no —Hyukjae gritó, sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¡Daniel, tú, tú no puedes hacer eso!

—Sé que por alguna razón ama mucho esta pintura, —el dueño de la tienda suspiró otra vez, sabiendo que ahora ha agitado a su empleado—. Pero, estoy manejando un negocio aquí. No puedo solo negar una gran suma de dinero, que terminó siendo también tu salario, podría añadir, sólo porque tienes un extraño apegó a una pieza de arte.

— ¡Entonces déjame pagarlo! —su salario no era tanto, por lo menos lo suficiente como para dejarlo vivir día a día, pero si tuviera que tirar su pensión de ahorro sólo para tener en su mano esa pintura, que así sea—. ¡Compraré esta cosa y puede solo decirle a esa gente que está vendida!

Daniel de nuevo cruzó los brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No puedo hacer eso, Hyukjae. ¡Han pagado por esto por adelantado y pagarán el resto más tarde! Y además, sé lo mucho que hace, chico e incluso si te mueres de hambre por las próximas cinco semanas ni siquiera se acercase a la cantidad que necesitó como un pago inicial.

— ¡Entonces dejaré que me detenga todo el año si tengo que hacerlo! ¡Maldito sea, Daniel, no puedes hacerme esto a mí!

Esa pintura... el ángel en esa pintura era todo en su vida. Estaba enamorado de una figura en un cuadro y no importa lo ridículo que sonara eso, lo es. —Maldita sea —golpeó su pierna en el piso, dándose cuenta que estaba lanzado una rabieta como un niño pequeño—, ¡Maldita sea!

Hubo un suspiro y una mano en su hombro, y Hyukjae alzo la vista para ver al hombre dándole una mirada simpática, —Voy a limpiar al frente de la tienda —dijo apretando el hombro de Hyukjae cuando pasó—. Vas y le dirás adiós, si tú quieres. Lo siento mucho, Hyukjae. —entonces Daniel dejó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dejando a Hyukjae por su propia cuenta, con la cabeza inclinada y mordiendo sus labios hasta que empezó a ensangrentarse.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Hyukjae se sentó de nuevo frente a la pintura, con una línea sombría en la cara. No debería haberse enojado con Daniel, porque el hombre tenía razón. Él está manejando un negocio. No puede dejar de hacer eso sólo porque uno de sus empleados estaba unido a una sola pintura. Hyukjae apretó los dientes y enterró la cara entre las rodillas, que había empujado contra su pecho. ¿Pero entonces, qué?

Hyukjae levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente la pintura. Supongo que puedo solo tomar una foto de ella con su cámara del teléfono, pero la resolución no puede capturar el mismo tipo de brillo que la pintura exuda. Sería una burla si se atreviera a tomar una foto, y eso hizo que su corazón se sintiera aún más vacío de lo que ya es. La pintura del joven simplemente permanecía allí, con el rostro desviado del público con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Debí protegerte, mantenerte conmigo —susurró para sí mismo, y con una mano extendida hacia la pintura, rozando la superficie seca de la pintura con la punta de su dedo—. Lo siento tanto, 1951. Yo... Lo siento mucho.

Tres horas, se dijo, tres horas hasta que esta belleza este eliminada para siempre de su vida.

Hyukjae río con amargura. — ¿Qué tal si pasamos el resto de nuestro tiempo juntos para conocerte mejor? —muchos propietarios de pintura habían hecho un montón de investigación y análisis tratando de averiguar la historia y origen detrás de una pintura, y tendría que hacer lo mismo. Quería saber quién es este chico, como vivió, su relación con la persona que pintó esto. Quería saberlo todo. Todo sobre su amado 1951.

Entonces quizás, solo quizás después de eso podría dejar ir a su amada pintura con un corazón más ligero.

 

**-Gran Bretaña, Siglo 16-**

Durante los meses que se conocían, Hyukjae aprendió mucho sobre Donghae tanto de la historia del chico y como de lo que ha pescado de las personas que trabajaban con el menor. Trabajó en el puerto de la ciudad, como ayudante para llevar las existencias y cajas de los barcos de acoplamiento. Los padres de Donghae habían sido inmigrantes de un continente lejano, uno que fue llamado Asia. Según Donghae, sus padres a menudo le contaban sobre Asia, como este continente consistió en muchas islas y países, y la mayoría oficios entre dichos países habían comenzado a aumentar antes de que se trasladaran a este país. Sus padres han venido para esa buena oportunidad poco después que se casaron, y desde entonces su familia había permanecido aquí. A Hyukjae nunca se le dijo si era o no una "buena oportunidad" como los padres obviamente esperaban y nunca se atrevió a preguntar.

Unos años antes de que se conocieran, el padre de Donghae cayó enfermo y murió de la enfermedad, dejando al hermano mayor, su madre y Donghae para defenderse por sí mismo. El hermano mayor se hizo cargo del trabajo del padre en el puerto como un ballenero, capturando ballenas en los mares y llevarlos a casa para la carne, el petróleo y otros recursos utilizados por los nobles, y el joven Donghae, demasiado joven para permitirse a la intemperie de los mares, se quedó trabajando en el puerto para obtener dinero extra de varios comerciantes y propietario de barcos.

Y así fue como se conocieron. Hyukjae, llegó a casa de un largo viaje con sus "hermanos" de una tierra extranjera, que supuestamente era una inspección por orden del rey, y Donghae, quien trabajaba como de costumbre en el puerto, ayudando a los buques de atraque y a sus pasajeros con sus equipajes y cajas. Había estado tratando de mantenerse alejado de los otros príncipe, unos meses de reunirse con personas que apenas reconocían que le harían eso a una persona, cuando fue golpeado por un joven ayudante que llevaba cajas casi más grandes que él.

Trato de no exageras en las cosas, pero la persona que una vez casi había causado su muerte por la caída de equipaje y ahora estaba frente a él fue un amor a primera vista.

De lo que era una admiración por la belleza a una conducta casi obsesionada, Hyukjae estaba en los muelles durante días, buscando y preguntando a los marineros, pescadores e incluso guardias acerca del joven con los ojos marrones más oscuros que había visto jamás y el pelo negro despeinado que le gustaría enterrar su nariz de nuevo, esta vez intencionalmente en lugar de un accidente. Le tomo unos días, y golpeó a su suerte cuando se encontró a un señor mayor marinero quién le dijo que había siempre un hombre joven que coinciden con su descripción que ayudaba alrededor de los barcos. Ignorando todo lo demás, siguió pidiendo ayuda, sólo por encontrar a la misma persona con la que se reunió y soñó durante días.

Saber el nombre de Donghae había sido lo más feliz que le había sucedido en los veinte años de su vida, y ni siquiera las lecciones de caza obligatorias para cada príncipe habían logrado darle el mismo impulso de adrenalina como perseguir al vacilante Donghae. Mantuvo sus avances claros sólo a Donghae y para Donghae, lejos de las miradas indiscretas, simplemente porque se dio cuenta que mientras no le importara tanto su afecto a otro hombre y un plebeyo, podría poner a Donghae en un profundo problema, y eso es lo último que quería. Le tomó mucho tiempo, meses para ser exactos, hasta que el joven finalmente se convenció y afirmó que Hyukjae, no el príncipe, Hyukjae se había convertido en alguien a quien le importaba profundamente.

—Ya sabes —le dijo, frotando la mano de Donghae—. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es vivir en algún lugar alejado del castillo.

Donghae lo miró, flequillo húmedo por la lluvia que casi cubre sus ojos y frunce el ceño. — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Hyukjae se volvió y se encogió de hombros. —Estoy diciendo, quizás un lugar diferente podría ser bueno. Mejor oportunidad y todo eso. —bromeó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. Me pregunto cómo es vivir en un lugar diferente.

Apretó el lado del joven, apartando la mirada de Donghae para observar justo fuera de la ventana. Otra noche cuando se reunieron en uno de sus "lugares secreto" esta vez en una choza cerca de los guardias de la torre del campanario que fue abandonada durante años desde que los guardias de la torre del campanario habían construido un lugar para sí mismo en el interior de la torre. Las luces del distrito de hacienda todavía podía ser vista, aún con un profundo contraste contra las calles oscuras en las paredes interiores. Había otra fiesta esta noche, pensó para sí mismo y se preguntó si lo mismo sucedía una y otra vez a las personas que estaban de fiesta en diferentes lugares, cuántos más infiel cónyuge estaban engañado, cuántas más personas fueron asesinada y miró y que tan rápido la fortuna de la familia se acabó. Una secuencia familiar, una historia familiar.

—Oye, ¿crees que tu familia se opondría a dejar que un príncipe ilegitimo ocupara su lugar? —preguntó de repente a Donghae, y desde los ojos amplio del más joven, parece que agarró a Donghae con la guardia baja—. Ya sabes, con todo el mundo abrazándote y aprendiendo algo diferente de la experiencia.

De nuevo, sólo el silencio respondió a su pregunta, ya que Donghae estaba demasiado ocupado abriendo los ojos para dar una respuesta a Hyukjae. Al final, se rió y beso el puente de la nariz del menor. —No importa, quizás la próxima vez. —murmuró, la sonrisa de su rostro cayendo un poco pero todavía estaba allí. Supuso que le haría algún bien, tratando de ver lo que es la vida fuera del lugar en el que se le decía a menudo no pertenecía, pero quizás ahora no es el momento. Puede aguantar un poco más.

Pero una sola mano se colocó en su mejilla, y se volvió sólo para que sus labios fueran besados por otros, más suaves, y fue su turno para quedarse sin palabras ante la sonrisa de Donghae. —No tenemos camas grandes, y trabajamos de tiempo en tiempo para proporcionar comida en la mesa. Nada como un príncipe, y todo el mundo tiene que ganar para mantener. Si puedes conseguir de alguna manera a los aristócratas y a la familia real en tu espalda durante tu estadía también, eso sería muy útil.

—Así que no hay dinero que no venga así, y tan pronto como puedas ganar tu lugar, ¿perteneces? —dijo, y Donghae asintió con una sonrisa—. Bueno, eso me suena bastante majestuoso. Y además, —agregó con una sonrisa juguetona—. llegó a estar contigo.

Donghae se rió, inclinado la cabeza aún más hacia el cuello de Hyukjae. —Mi hermano va a tener un ataque al corazón cuando llegué a casa del viaje este mes.

— ¿A causa de una realeza en su lugar? O ¿por qué llevas a un hombre en vez de a una doncella?

—No, —alzó la mirada, con sus profundos ojos oscuros centelleantes—. Probablemente porque en realidad logré hacer que alguien me guste lo suficiente como para querer llevarlo a casa conmigo.

Hyukjae se echó a reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que el príncipe mestizo se inclinara para capturar a Donghae en un beso. —En los viajes de tu hermano, —preguntó, y se encontró con un curioso zumbido—. ¿Alguna vez te ha hablado de los lugares adonde fue? ¿Sobre la tierra, la diferencia en todo eso? ¿Quizás la cultura o la gente?

Donghae frunció los labios en contemplación antes de asentir. —Lo hacía en ocasiones. Debes oírlo de él —se rió—. Mi hermano es muy apasionado cuando viene de los lugares extranjeros, y aunque probablemente estaba jurado secreto, siempre dejó que un poco de su historia se deslizará. Había una isla, dijo, que eran ricos de especies y otras hierbas. ¡Oh, mi hermano amaba tanto ese lugar! Y luego había otra isla con una gran cantidad de recursos y me dijo que cada vez que volvía a casa terminaba con olor a aceite y pescado, porque los lugares estaban llenos de ella.

El mayor se echó a reír, tirando del cuerpo de Donghae más cerca del suyo. —Todo suena tan maravilloso. —le dijo al menor con una sonrisa—. Me encantaría visitar todo eso en mis propios términos. Quiero conocer todos de sus libros y los estudios, conocer a los estudiosos para aprender el idioma y traer unos pocos lienzos para pintar su escenario. —dejó que la risa resonara en su pecho, mientras mirada hacia arriba y beso ligeramente en la frente de Donghae—. Y quiero dibujarte en toda la belleza de nuevo.

—Hyukjae, siempre dices eso. —el menor rió mientras se acurrucaba más cerca, la lluvia helada de afuera haciendo el aire más frío alrededor de ellos. Hyukjae movió su cuerpo para permitir a Donghae más contacto, compartiendo su calor corporal para hacer que el menor se caliente—. Pero no me importó si no lo hace. Todo lo que puedo imaginar ahora es sólo a los dos juntos, no importa dónde estemos.

Y eso, Hyukjae decidió mientras atraía a Donghae a su regazo y empezaba a presionar sus labios en los otros, es todo lo que había deseado para ellos.

 

**-Nueva York, 2014-**

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido —Hyukjae murmuró mientras que leía el artículo que había encontrado en internet. De acuerdo a esto, en 1951 ya no tenía a nadie que se vistiera como el chico de la pintura. Bueno, suponía que eso era una estupidez para incluso preguntarse acerca de eso, 1951 es literalmente solo hace 60 años y esta pintura fue de una época siglos de distancia.

Entonces, ¿por qué es el título 1951?

Suspiró y se sentó en el piso, apoyando todo su peso sobre sus brazos y se inclinó hacia atrás. No es bueno en esto. Lo único que descubrió durante las últimas horas fue que no había manera de que "1951" fuera la fecha de esta pintura, y que esta pintura fue obviamente hecha en un lugar propio del pintor y no del chico. Se levantó y se paró delante del cuadro, entrecerrando los ojos al fondo. De lo que aprendió, pintores y artistas en el pasado siempre tenían esos pequeños "huevos de pascua", un detalle añadido simplemente para mostrar el significado de su obra de arte. Hyukjae miró alrededor con desinterés. ¿Por qué alguien tendría más necesidad de dibujar esta pintura aparte de preservar la belleza del chico? Simplemente no podía ver qué más podía ser más importante.

Había la capa roja que el chico llevaba, y por lo que recordaba, ese era el mismo diseño que usaban muchas pinturas del príncipe regente de aquella época. Así que esta realeza no era sólo una realeza, pero más probablemente el príncipe. Bueno, Hyukjae no estaba muy impresionado. Probablemente coloco esa capa como una señal de posesión. Aunque, por más que mirara el rostro del chico, no había señales de fuerza ni de incomodidad, sino de felicidad.

Hay una estantería dibujada en el otro lado de la pintura, casi oculta por el marco. Había gruesos libros encuadernados, sus títulos aparecen en el lado y elegantemente copiados a la pintura. —Luca Pacioli —leyó en uno de los lados del libro, y decidió que sonaba más como un nombre que como un título. Unos cuantos más de otros libros en el estante también había tenido el nombre de la gente en ellos en lugar de títulos, —"Simon Stevin, Gerolamo Cardano... Huh, ¿por lo que más personas escribieron sus nombres en el lado en lugar del título del libro? —murmuró para sí mismo e ingresó los nombres en su navegador web. Nunca oyó de esto, probablemente porque estos nombres no tenían nada que ver con el arte.

Y tenía razón. La mayoría de esos nombres son aparentemente matemáticos conocidos de ese siglo, y es probable que esos libros sean su teoría publicada. Entonces ¿la persona que poseía este estudio fue un matemático? Extraño, siempre pensó que los príncipes y la realeza eran personas altaneras que preferían el estatus y simbolismo en lugar de la educación, al menos, eso es lo que atrapó de sus estudios universitarios. Allí había otros nombres en la estantería, y más libros esparcidos por todo el piso de la pintura, y leyó cada uno de ellos por curiosidad.

— ¿Eh? ¿Shakespeare? —incluso sabía quién era. Pero está bastante seguro de que William Shakespeare no tenía nada que ver con las matemáticas. Leyó los pergaminos en el suelo, en el lugar un libro encuadernado en el piso estaban atados a pergaminos, muy parecidos a los que tenía el chico en la mano, y encontró que la mayoría eran obras de Shakespeare. Coriolano, el rey Lear, e incluso una colección de sus sonetos. ¿Así que este también un fue gran fan de Shakespeare y tal vez de incluso la literatura en general? Los celos burbujeantes de Hyukjae regresaron. Este hombre sonaba educado y conocedor, no es de extrañar que este hermoso muchacho estuviera interesado en él.

Sacudió la cabeza y aparto el pensamiento. ¿Así que este hermoso chico cayó por el ratón de biblioteca del príncipe? Se burló. Cualquiera que sea este príncipe es más probablemente que sea feo de todos modos. Tienen suerte de que este chico angelical se interesó por él. Ugh, tengo que detener este tipo de pensamientos, se dijo, porque obviamente, sólo por este cuadro, uno puede ver que el príncipe y el chico estaban en una profunda relación. Y estaba celoso de esa relación a pesar del hecho que estaba en realidad en unos pocos años lejos y probablemente en un diferente continente todos juntos.

—Maldita sea, —murmuro, y alzó la mirada hacia la pintura del sonriente chico— ¿Qué tipo de hechizo te ha dejado en este arte, ángel? Nunca he hecho algo como esto antes.

La mesa estaba llena de artículos, más de ellos que podía ver en lugar de nombre. Bueno, siendo una realeza, esta persona obviamente tenía suficiente dinero para financiar su "pasatiempo" y podría fácilmente obtener todo de esto. Intento darle sentido a cualquiera de los equipos, anotándolos para buscarlos más adelante cuando vio algo justo detrás del cuerpo del muchacho.

Una brújula.

No era solo uno de esos artículos vintage que vio en las tiendas tampoco. Era grande, casi como el que vio una vez en el museo de un barco, y se preguntó qué haría exactamente en una habitación en lugar de donde pudiera ser útil. Y curiosamente, la flecha del artículo no apuntaba el norte, como se suponía. Señalaba hacia el este. ¿Estaba roto? ¿Por qué alguien usaría una brújula rota, cuando la brújula era un equipo vital para cualquier explorador?

Hyukjae abrió los ojos. ¿Y si lo hizo deliberadamente? No hay razón para colocar una brújula tan grande en la habitación de una persona, mucho menos en un estudio. Las brújulas siempre eran pequeñas, al menos para los viajes que la gente en el pasado tendría alrededor de su lugar. Pero esta era grande, evidente destinado para algún lugar como un barco, y fue traído por una razón. Y la aguja debe haber sido manipulada para adaptase a lo que sea que tenía en esta pintura.

Entonces el pintor tenía un significado en dibujar esto. Y por todo lo que sabía, no se suponía que el lugar fuera tan desordenado, solo para hacer su punto. Pero ¿cuál? ¿Cuál era el propósito?

Tomó nota de todo lo que pudo ver en la pintura y le atormentó el cerebro por cualquier conexión. Una brújula, libros matemáticos, literaturas, equipo de viaje, y un chico. Todo esto se tituló 1951. Él... ¿quería guardar todo en 1951? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué quería guardar algo hasta siglos más tarde?

Hyukjae gruño y se tendió de espalda en el piso. Quería resolver esta pintura, sólo si para satisfacer su curiosidad y como su regalo de despedida a la persona amada en la pintura. Pero todo está demostrando ser mucho más confuso y más difícil de lo que pensaba. Gimió y golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza en el piso. Dios, de todos los tiempos para que sea estúpido, ¿tiene que ser ahora? Hyukjae necesitaba ahora todo su poder cerebral. Por el bien de su amada pintura. Para el chico en esta pintura.

Si sólo supiera cuál es el nombre del chico.

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos. ¿Su nombre? Retrocedió rápidamente. Si, ¿tal vez su nombre estaba escrito en algún lugar de la pintura? Tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Hyukjae sabía que lo haría si fuera este príncipe. El príncipe era obviamente un erudito, así que los libros y los equipos matemáticos son obviamente necesidad y gozo. El estudio era lo mismo, para un estudio de este príncipe, donde guardó todo su conocimiento debe haber sido su santuario, al igual que esta tienda lo era para Hyukjae y Daniel. Y el chico...

El chico era su amante. Su todo.

Sacudió la cabeza. Si sólo hubiera una manera para averiguar si estaba en lo correcto. Esto todo son simplemente sus suposiciones, y ni siquiera podía averiguar cuál era el nombre del chico. Todo lo que sabía era que este chico era el amante del príncipe, y eso estaba bastante claro.

Incluso si la revelación le hacía daño en el pecho.

Quería al chico. Conocerlo, tocarlo y hablarle como un ser humano. Ni siquiera se trataba de la belleza. Fue tomado por su inocencia, su pureza, su brillo, su todo. Quería que esta persona fuera real.

Y tal vez nunca lo sería. No si fracasa en encontrar el nombre de este chico.

Con cólera, Hyukjae lanzó su teléfono y se estrelló contra el piso, primero hacia atrás. Esos grupos estarían aquí en dos horas, quitándole la pintura. — ¡Estúpido! —gritó golpeando el costado de su puño en el suelo—. ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

No era nada comparado con el príncipe, quien obviamente era inteligente y rico. Incluso si puede encontrar a este chico, el chico probablemente no caería por él. No es más que un pequeño trabajar de tiempo en una tienda de arte, poco interesante, y sobre todo, no era un príncipe encantador. Incluso a través de muchos insultos, sabía que el pintor, este talentoso pintor fue obviamente alguien que lo tenía todo, alguien que merecía al hermoso ángel en la pintura.

—Príncipe friki. —se burló, tomando una respiración profunda en contemplación de su fracasada conquista—. Con sus matemáticas y literaturas, maldito sea, ¿por qué no sólo mezclarlos y hacer algo aún más complicado porque te hará ver más...?

¿Mézclalos?

Hyukjae rápidamente se sentó de nuevo, ignorando el dolor punzante en su espalda de su anterior auto—abuso. El príncipe fue un gran aficionado a las literaturas, matemáticas y obviamente fue un pintor y esa brújula, alguien que podía disfrutar de los viajes. Todo estaba pintado en esta pintura, y tenía a ese hermoso chico como centro de todo.

El chico fue el centro de la vida de este príncipe, y entre sus actividades de erudito, sus viajes y la pintura, este chico estaba en medio de todo. Por eso se hizo la pintura. Era para representar su amor más preciado entre todo lo que había querido. El príncipe del corazón de un príncipe.

Y así es como va a encontrar el nombre del chico. Combinando todo el amor del príncipe.

Se sentó de nuevo y escaneó el cuadro con más vigor. Debería haber algo, algo para mostrarle acerca de este chico. Tiene que haberlo.

Si no puedo tener al chico, al menos puede tener un solo nombre.

 

**-Gran Bretaña, Siglo 16-**

¡No, no, no, NO!

Justo antes de que ellos estaba en un camino sin salida, un alto acantilado en el océano y el oscuro cielo estrellado alrededor del horizonte. No tenía que correr más lejos para ver qué tan profundo es el acantilado, y zambullirse no sería más que inútil y un suicidio. Hyukjae apretó los dientes con desprecio, y comenzó a mirar alrededor de la zona. Era un amplio claro, bastante lejos de los árboles que le ofrecía una ventaja de sus perseguidores, pero en este claro, son fácilmente visible. No, tienen que correr de vuelta al bosque, tomar una ruta diferente, tienen que hacerlo

¿Cómo llegó a todo esto? En un momento fue feliz, había hablado con Daniel, un noble que conocía a su madre sobre su deseo de irse, y el hombre había accedido a mantener en secreto su desaparición en secreto e incluso le permitió tomar prestada su barco, y había planeado llevar a Donghae lejos de este Reino, lejos a dondequiera que quisieran estar. Donde solo pueden ser Hyukjae y Donghae, dos estrellas cruzadas amante, al igual que los protagonistas en la obra favorita de Donghae, Romeo y Julieta. Pensaba que lo tenía todo, ¡por el amor de Dios que se suponía que se marcharan mañana por la mañana antes del amanecer!

Pero fue encontrado. Su blasfemo relación con un trabajador, y muchos menos un hombre, fue encontrado después de que uno de los sirvientes curiosos los encontró juntos. Habían sido descuidados, y los príncipes, tomando el mandón de su padre en el momento ha encontrado esto como una oportunidad para deshacerse de un mestizo, príncipe ilegítimo de una vez por todas.

Malditos sean, condenadlos a todas a las capas del infierno.

Un grito agudo de Donghae rompió sus pensamientos, y de entre las cubiertas del bosque, podía ver las luces. Linternas, como las que los guardias habrían traído para perseguirlos. Lo han encontrado. Apretó los dientes, y apretó los brazos de Donghae. —Está bien. Vamos a correr al otro lado. —habló con los dientes apretados; le dolían las piernas por todo la carrera que habían hecho esta noche, y su pecho seguía sintiéndose como si estuviera ardiendo por la falta de aliento que tomó mientras lo hacia—. No nos verán. Lo haremos, Donghae, nosotros...

Pero apenas pudo terminar su oración cuando los soldados salieron del bosque, hombres con espadas en el frente, y los hombres con pistolas justos detrás de ellos. A través de la multitud de gente, vio a dos hombres más en la última línea, el más alto un general fuertemente armado y el otro que daba el uniforme familiar de un funcionario de alto rango. Siseó ante la vista de ambos involuntariamente, como un animal salvaje acorralado frente a sus captores. Por lo que le importaba, es uno de ellos, una criatura salvaje que necesita ser perseguida y eliminada simplemente porque tenía el poder de hacerlo.

Nunca antes había tenido tanto desprecio por el ser humano y su naturaleza.

Los soldados que llevaban la espada se detuvieron al ver su objetivo y permitieron que sus compañeros que sostenían las armas como arma se colocaran frente a ellos, seis se agacharon en el frente y seis de pie detrás de ellos, todos los hombres con sus flechas entrenados para ellos. Al mismo momento, captó el diminuto tirón de su manga y el escalofrío que corría por el cuerpo que sostenía en sus brazos, y Hyukjae se mordió los labios con pesar.

Habían fallado.

Desvió la mirada de su perseguidor y miró hacia abajo a Donghae, el flequillo que le cubrían los ojos y los labios temblorosos, sabiendo que todavía temían por su suerte. Lo siento, dijo al joven, deseando que pudiera tener el tiempo para repetir las palabras que dijo con el tiempo. Colocó ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura y espalda del menor, ocultando por lo menos la mayoría del cuerpo más pequeños del menor con el suyo más grande de la vista y línea de daño, dispuesto al menos de realizar su último acto de protección. Al apartarse de Donghae, miró a los soldados con una ligera satisfacción a través de sus venas cuando vio que se estremecieron solo con su mirada.

Por detrás de dichos soldados, el general marchó para pararse justo al lado de sus hombres, con un brazo extendido para iniciar su mandato. Hyukjae no le prestó atención. Este general siempre fue una herramienta, jugando el perro obediente contra la familia real y los altos funcionario sin ninguna dignidad, y en cambio se volvió hacia Daniel, su ira hirviendo nunca vacilante a pesar de la mirada afligida del hombre. —Regresa con nosotros, Hyukjae. —dijo de repente, y comenzó a entender por qué el general aún no ha dado la orden de disparar—. ¡Tira este sueño venenoso y vuelve a donde perteneces! ¡Eres un príncipe! ¡Piensa en tu padre, el rey! Podría ser el próximo en la línea para el trono, niño ¡Este chico no es más que un civil de bajo rango, un cuerpo usado de hombres debajo de tu rango!

— ¡Cállate! —rugió, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como los soldados se movían antes de volver a ponerse en pie y en posición—. No te atrevas. No te atrevas a llamar a Donghae así, tío, no te atrevas a usar eso como una excusa, —apretó su agarre alrededor del cuerpo más pequeño de Donghae, observando a todos los hombres que los rodeaban.

—¡No seas así, Hyukjae! —hablo de nuevo Daniel, la desesperación comenzando a subir a través de su tono—. ¡Todavía eres joven, niño! ¡Esto es una locura!

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió un pequeño tirón en su manga e ignoró a los hombres a favor de Donghae, que lo miraba a través de los ojos llorosos. —Tienes razón —susurró, agarrándose las solapas ocultas—. Todavía puedes huir de esto, príncipe —casi gruñó ante el título, si tan solo sus ojos no estuvieran borrosos y tan húmedos como se había convertido—. Por favor. No tires tu vida de esta manera.

Una sola gota de lágrima cayó de la esquina de los ojos de Donghae, aquellos amplios ojos de color marrón oscuro, de los que se enamoró, antes de que el hombre más pequeño de repente liberara la camisa interior de Hyukjae, presionando ambos brazos contra su propio pecho. —Gracias, príncipe —murmuro—. Gracias por elegirme una vez.

Elegirlo. Si, Hyukjae había elegido a Donghae por encima de todo, ¿no? Había elegido a Donghae por encima de la hija del noble, por encima de su rango y por encima de la ley y jerarquía. Había despojado todo lo que sabía y vivía, toda comodidad y vida superficial, simplemente con una mirada que un plebeyo le daba. Una mirada única que ve más allá de su título, su futuro, y su linaje. Había elegido, y no había terminado.

Está eligiendo Donghae por encima de su propia vida.

—Donghae —llamo, inclinando la cabeza para presionar su frente con la de Donghae—. Mírame —podía sentir su propia lágrima cayendo, al mismo tiempo que su voz comenzó a quebrarse—. Por favor.

Su visión se llenó de la vista de los ojos marrones, acuosos y entrañables, con una vista de la que se había enamorado y que seguía cayendo. Era la última visión perfecta, el último recuerdo perfecto que tendría. Con eso en mente, cerró los ojos, y presionó sus labios contra los temblorosos de Donghae, acercando el cuerpo del joven.

Desde lejos, podía oír el sonido de la orden del general de "¡fuego!" seguido por el sonido de las armas disparando sus balas antes de que el dolor cegador comenzara a llover sobre él de todo su cuerpo. No sabía si gritaba, o si oía a alguien gritar. No sabía si podía abrir los ojos, tal vez una de las balas le había traspasado los ojos, cegándolo, y no necesitaba ni quería. Todo lo que se registró en Hyukjae fue el dolor, ninguno de cuales lamentó, y el olor a sangre que lo rodeaba. Su cuerpo se sentía débil, y en un momento se le registró que el cuerpo de Donghae ya no estaba en sus brazos. Con la poca energía, y determinación que tenía, utilizó sus manos para buscar a ciega, usando la poca energía que aún le quedaba para al menos encontrarlo por última vez.

—Hyuk... —oyó algo cerca de él, y su mano, callosa de rascarse por toda la tierra, fue empujada por un dedo débil—. Hyuk...

Con lo que le queda de su fuerza, Hyukjae levantó su mano y tomó en su agarre la mano, agarrándolo para todo lo que vale la pena. —Dong... hae —se ahogó, su visión ciega ya no era capaz de ver a su amado, ni siquiera por última vez. Suponía que era una revelación egoísta, pero sentía que era mejor de esta manera. No tenía que ver que tan dañado estaba Donghae. No tenía que ver su fracaso para proteger a su amado como su última visión.

De repente hubo un ruido bajo ellos y pudo sentirse cayendo, el aire bajo su débil cuerpo y la calidez de la mano de Donghae lentamente desapareciendo a nada más que frescura. Hyukjae apretó los dientes y tiró del cuerpo de Donghae más cerca del suyo, sintiendo el último calor del muchacho en el suyo. Cerró los ojos, ya no de uso, susurró sus últimas palabras en los oídos del muchacho ya sin audición, mientas el frío y oscuras agua los consumía ambos.

—Nos vemos de nuevo en otra vida, mi amor.

 

**-Nueva York, 2014-**

Hyukjae se tambaleó hacia atrás de la pintura, con los ojos muy abierto mientras finalmente se imaginaba todo.

Debajo de sus piernas había un trozo de papel, donde había garabateado sus pensamientos durante las últimas dos horas. La tomó y se acercó al cuadro con cautela, como estuviera asustando, y anticipando que revelando este secreto, lograría hacer que el chico en la cuadro saltara a la vida, para él.

El príncipe obviamente ha hecho fue que Hyukjae había pensado que habría hecho. Había combinado su amor por la literatura y las matemáticas, creando una secuencia que revela el verdadero título de esta pieza. Bastardo astuto, pensó, mientras sonreía al papel que tenía en la mano.

 

1 - A

2 - B

3 - C

4 - D

5 - E

6 - F

7 - G

8 - H

9 - I

10 - J

11 - K

12 - L

13 - M

14 - N

15 - O

16 - P

17 - Q

18 - R

19 - S

20 - T

21 - U

22 - V

23 - W

24 - X

25 - Y

26 - Z

 

—Fue un truco —murmuró mientras rodeaba tres números y sus homólogos del alfabeto, sonriendo—. Maldito idiota de príncipe.

 

13 - M

1 - A

18 - R

 

—Mar —se dijo—. El príncipe había sido un viajero, y en esa época, había un auge en el comercio internacional a través de barcos de comerciantes. Si uno viaja con un barco, entonces necesitaría algo para que le diga la dirección —volvió su cabeza hacia la brújula del barco colocada detrás del chico—. Una brújula.

La misma brújula señalaba hacia el este, la misma dirección que el chico miraba. —Este —murmuró—. ¿Este... Mar?

Antes de continuar, sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación del personal fue abierta, y Daniel caminaba con una mirada severa en su rostro, —Hyukjae, se acabó el tiempo. Los clientes vinieron y están tomando todo lo que han pagado.

Amplió sus ojos y miró a su reloj. Sus tres horas han pasado. —¡No, espera, Daniel! —gritó después que el hombre había salido por la puerta —. ¡No! Por favor. ¡Casi lo tengo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Daniel! —Hyukjae irrumpió fuera de la habitación, y antes de que pudiera llegar al hombre de repente golpeó con todo su cuerpo a una persona diferente por completo.

—¡Ah!

—¡Mierda! —maldijo en voz alta, y miró hacia abajo para ver a otro hombre delante de él, inclinándose de dolor—. O-oh, lo siento mucho, no estaba viendo por donde iba, —se mordió los labios frustrado por perder al viejo, y puso una mano en la espalda del hombre—. ¿Estás bi...? —delante de él había un hombre, obviamente más joven que él, pero eso no era lo que atrapó los ojos cuando se levantó con una sonrisa apenada en su cara.

Esta persona era la viva imagen del chico en la pintura.

—Lo siento —el desconocido murmuró, y comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo—. Uh-oh. Yo... Lo siento, señor. —miró a Hyukjae con un rubor en su cara—. Yo... No puedo encontrar mis lentes. ¿Puede ayudarme a encontrarlo?

Demasiado extasiado por la semejanza, Hyukjae solo se despertó después de que el chico nerviosamente se agitó frente a su rostro. —¿Q-que? S-seguro... l-lentes, ¿d-dijiste? —balbuceó, y miró al suelo para asegurarse de que no había ningún espectáculo. Efectivamente, justo al lado de los pies del chico había un par de lentes, justo al lado de un libro caído. Cogió ambos, los lentes con más cuidado que el grueso libro encuadernado—. Aquí tienes.

El chico tomó los lentes y los usó, y a través de los lentes, Hyukjae puede ver claramente los brillantes ojos del chico, —Oh, gracias. —se sonrojó, mientras levantaba su mano y buscaba el libro que Hyukjae tomó—. Lo siento, accidentalmente dejé caer mis libros mientras estaba leyendo y lo estaba cuando me golpeaste. —el chico río con nerviosismo, y tomó el libro de la confundida y conmocionada mano de Hyukjae—. Gracias, señor.

—S-si —¿cómo puede ser esto? Este chico... y la pintura. Parecía que había saltado de esa pintura, y se materializó frente a Hyukjae como una recompensa por su determinación—. Está... Está bien.

El chico parece querer decir algo más, cuando una mano de un hombre más alto que él le dio una palmada en la espalda, haciendo que chillara (Hyukjae trató de esconder su rubor porque ese ruido era la cosa más dulce que había escuchado). —Oye, Donghae. Te dije que no caminaras demasiado, te perderás y estaremos tristes. —el hombre se rió bullicioso, antes de ver a Hyukjae y extendió su mano—. Lee Hyukjae, ¿cierto? Soy Lee Donghwa y este es mi hermano, Donghae. Estamos aquí para recoger las cosas para mi galería, en realidad.

Hyukjae frunció su ceño, reconociendo en su mente antes de ampliar los ojos. —¿Eres Lee Donghwa? ¿Cómo el propietario de Grand Place de Exhibición? —"Grand Place" es uno de los salones de exhibición de arte más grandes de la ciudad, y Hyukjae a menudo frecuentaba el lugar para cualquier exposición. Y pensar que el propio dueño estaba aquí en su tienda...

Donghwa se echó a reír, de nuevo, golpeando la espalda de su hermano, que siguió chillando de sorpresa. —Supongo que eres un gran fan de las obras de arte, ¿no? Bueno, estamos haciendo un tema de pintura para los próximos siete meses y me dijeron que este lugar tenía una de las mejores fuentes para eso. Y la razón por la que vengo aquí con mi hermano, —de nuevo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Donghae, y el chico simplemente resopló—. Fue porque mis padres dijeron que encontraron una sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa?

—Aquí está, Sr. Lee.

Hyukjae giró la cabeza con una velocidad que podría darle un latigazo, y abrió los ojos cuando vio a Daniel saliendo de la habitación de empleado, sosteniendo un cuadro familia. —Aquí está el que querías.

Quería gritar, detener a Daniel, y pedir a Donghwa que no comprara la pintura. Pero seguía sin palabras. Cuando el cuadro salió a la luz para sus ojos, miró desde el lienzo de la pintura a Donghae, sus lentes ocultando su brillo, ojos curiosos y agarrando el libro que había caído contra su pecho.

Un grueso libro titulado "Othello".

—¡Whoah! —la exclamación de Donghwa empujó su incredulidad, y miró cómo el hombre se acercaba a su amada pintura —. Wow, mamá y papá no bromeaban. Mira, Donghae —llamo con entusiasmo a su hermano y Hyukjae se volvió para mirar a dicho hermano,—. Este chico se parece a ti.

—Donghwa —se quejó, y Hyukjae tragó saliva porque la vista le hizo sonrojarse. ¿Cómo puede un adulto (¿Es un adulto? No verse como uno...) ser tan tierno y encantador?—. No digas cosas así como en voz alta —dijo mientras agarraba su libro más cerca, mordiéndose su delgado labio inferior.

—P-pero tiene razón. —Hyukjae dejó escapar antes de que pueda detenerse—.

L-la pintura es tan hermosa como tú.

Era como si el tiempo de repente se detuvo, como las tres personas presentes, incluyendo Donghae lo miró fijamente. No podría mirar a todos y simplemente bajo la mirada al piso, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. ¡Que demonio acabo de decir! Ahora Donghae va a enloquecer porque...

Donghae. Este y mar. Mar del este. Donghae.

No... De ninguna manera...

—Bueno, ¿no es eso fácil, Hyukjae? —Donghwa rió, seguido por las risitas de Daniel—. Impactando a mi tímido hermanito cuando estoy de pie aquí. —pero a pesar de sus palabras, parece estar más divertido en lugar de enojado —. Bueno, he cargado el resto en mi carro. Muchas gracias por el negocio, Sr. Lee. —comenzó a mirar a su alrededor—. Pero debo decir, que todo lo demás que tienes aquí es realmente agradable.

El hombre mayor se encogió de hombros. —Hice algunos y el resto son cosas que valore antes que la gente me la vendieran.

Donghwa comenzó a hacer preguntas con respecto a la valoración de arte, y Hyukjae aprovechó el tiempo para mirar a Donghae, que estaba mirando la pintura. El castaño se volvió para mirarlo y saltó un poco cuando vio a Hyukjae mirándolo finamente. Al igual que Hyukjae sólo quería agarrarlo y calmarlo, o simplemente mirarlo fijamente.

Al igual que la pintura.

Se aclaró la garganta, y contuvo el aliento cuando Donghae le habló de repente. —Cuanto más lo miro, más creo que se parece a mí, —murmuro, y miró a Hyukjae con una sonrisa que podía jurar rivalizar con los de un ángel u otro ser celestial—. Es un poco desconcertante, y el tipo hace que me avergüence. La persona quien lo hizo es realmente talentosa, ¿no?

—Sí, —Hyukjae se aclaró su garganta—. En realidad es un príncipe, e-el que hizo la pintura, quiero decir. P-pero creo que quien lo hizo no era tan bonito como la persona en la pintura o alguien que se parecía a él —dijo con confianza, antes de darse cuenta de lo que es lo que dijo—. ¡Ack! L-lo siento, no quería...

Pero Donghae solo se rió, ajustando las manos apretando el libro en su pecho—. T-tú... eres un chico muy dulce, Sr. Hyukjae —de nuevo murmuro, un pequeño rubor en su mejilla (blanco lechoso, absolutamente sedosa)—. Pero quizás el pintor es más guapo. C-como tú.

Hyukjae podía sentir esa extraña sensación de burbujear en su pecho, que amenazaba de explotar cuando Donghae chilló en vergüenza. —¡Lo siento mucho! Me has estado diciendo cosas agradables y quería devolverte pero realmente fallé. N-no es que sólo quería decir eso porque eres.. Eres realmente eres guapo, p-pero, —sacudió la cabeza sonrojado aún más prominente—. Lo siento. ¡No sé lo que estoy diciendo!

Antes de que Hyukjae pudiera responder (y probablemente se burlaría de sí mismo) la voz de Donghwa llenó la tienda. —¡Bueno, Daniel! ¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar en otro sitio? ¡Esta es una gran oportunidad negocio!

Daniel se encogió de hombros, siguiendo al otro hombre mientras caminaba por las colecciones de arte. —Supongo que es una buena oportunidad. De todos modos estoy cerrando, ¡eh, Hyukjae! —exclamó, y Hyukjae se volvió hacia la dirección del hombre—. ¡Hoy estamos cerrando temprano! Tenemos una buena preposición de negocio con el Sr. Lee Donghwa aquí —rió, acompañado por Donghwa.

—¡Vamos! Conozco un buen lugar por aquí —dijo Donghwa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la entrada, seguido por Daniel, y unos pocos pasos detrás de ellos, Donghae y Hyukjae—. ¿Qué hay de los mariscos? ? Conozco a alguien que les gustó mucho. —le dijo burlonamente mientras miraba de nuevo a donde estaba Donghae y Hyukjae, y rápidamente volvió a sonrojar a su hermano—. Lo siento, Hyukjae. Es uno de los más tímidos de la familia.

—Donghwa —lloriqueó de nuevo, y esta vez, Hyukjae no se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa. Miró hacia el libro en los brazos de Donghae y aclarando su garganta una vez más.

—E-entonces —comenzó, tratando de mantener su sonrisa—. ¿Othello? Rara vez veo a alguien que le guste Shakespeare aparte de Romeo y Julieta o cualquiera de sus humores.

—S-sí, realmente me gustaron —Donghae se rió, mirando hacia su libro—. Y sus tragedias son las mejores. ¿También lees, Hyukjae?

Asintió —He leído mucho, en realidad. Y he leído Othello unas cuantas veces —había, desde su obsesión con 1951, convertido de una cubierta a otra, aunque sólo fuera para sentirse cercano a la pintura.. Ahora, se preguntó mientras Donghae sonreía, quizás solo obtuvo una nueva "Obsesión"

—Oh, eso es muy agradable. A mi familia le gusta el arte pero no la literatura. Yo, —le gustaban sus labios antes de mirar tímidamente a Hyukjae—. Me encantaría hablar con alguien que también disfrutara del libro

Estaba en lo correcto. En el momento en que rompió el secreto de la pintura, le recompensó por su determinación y amor. Le había recompensado de una manera que no podía imaginar en sus sueños más salvajes.

Y no va dejar que esa recompensa simplemente pase por él.

—¿Te gustaría ir a tomar café mañana? —se ofreció, y la sonrisa en su rostro se levantó al mismo tiempo que una rosa en el rostro de Donghae—. Puedo llevar mi copia también y podemos hablar de ello en profundidad. Me gusta realmente Shakespeare.

Donghae se rió y, para alegría de Hyukjae, se acercó a la entrada de la tienda. —Si —sonrió—. Me encantaría mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Gran Bretaña, Siglo 16-**

—Príncipe, ¿no sospecharán las criadas o los guardias si se mantienen encerrados en el estudio de este modo?

Hyukjae levantó la vista de su conquista en busca de sus pinturas y pinceles, antes de mira hacia el baúl que había guardado para almacenar su equipo de pintura. El hombre se echó a reír un poco, sus manos llegando hasta el fondo del baúl para buscar un tubo que contenía un color en particular, —No lo harán, confía en mí. Realmente no le importa mucho lo que estoy haciendo en mi tiempo libre.

En el sofá cerca de las estanterías, Donghae hizo un silencioso "o" y asintió antes de mirar alrededor de la habitación. El palacio había sido increíble, aunque todavía le preocupaba que alguien lo hubiera visto entrar con el príncipe. De lo que Hyukjae le contó, esta ala consistía en su propio cuarto y un estudio reservado sólo para Hyukjae, y que aparte de alguna criada y guardias, nadie se molestaría ni llegaría cerca de él. Al principio, había pensado que significa que el ala de Hyukjae era tranquila y aislada, permitiéndoles privacidad. Sin embargo al llegar, ha podido caminar libremente junto al mayor sin tener que desconfiar de nadie, se dio cuenta que ese no era el caso.

No es que nunca realmente caminara aquí, es que simplemente eligieron no preocuparse de Hyukjae en absoluto. Hyukjae podría ser un príncipe, pero decidieron que no importa tanto como el resto de los hijos del rey.

La revelación tiró del pecho de Donghae, y miró al mayor a través de su flequillo. Podría no ser tan rico como la familia real, pero al menos tenía una familia amorosa. Su padre había sido un hombre bueno que amaba a su esposa y le había criado tanto a él como a su hermano con todo lo que tenía, y su madre es una mujer amable que siempre amaría a su familia no importa que. Su hermano también, aunque rara vez lo ve a partir de la tarde, siempre ha hecho todo lo posible para hacerse cargo de la posición de su padre en el cuidado de la familia. Son una familia muy unida, y la idea de ser odiado y exiliado por uno de ellos era inimaginable para él. Y todavía está Hyukjae, cuya existencia entera fue vista como un defecto por su familia y sus compañeros.

Pero mirándolo ahora, tan alegre como un niño en una tienda de dulces, es difícil ver esa pena que siempre tuvo en sus ojos. Había una sonrisa en el rostro de Hyukjae, una que no había desaparecido de su rostro desde el momento en que Donghae accedió a dejarse pintar por Hyukjae. No era que estuviera siendo quisquilloso, o que Hyukjae era un artista malo. Hyukjae a pesar de su "condición" fue siempre de reconocido por muchos como un pintor talentoso, aunque parece que sus asuntos había ponderado más fuerte en sus ojos que sus habilidades, pero para Donghae, la noción de ser pintado en privado parecía tan íntimo. Sabe que fue un pensamiento estúpido, después de todo, muchos nobles estaban obsesionados con tener una pintura de sí mismos como al final, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Después de todo, esta es una petición del hombre que había pedido repetidamente su mano en el cortejo, a pesar de saber que él no es sino un campesino mientras el mismo Hyukjae es un príncipe verdadero. Era imprudente para personas como él incluso soñar en casarse con un noble, y ahora, en realidad, tenía un príncipe completamente llevado consigo, un pequeño trabajador portuario cuando podía tener alguna señora o caballeros de la corte oficial y de las filas nobles. Ha enviado agitación a su corazón, y si Donghae no es cuidadoso, podría desmayarse de cualquiera de las proposiciones de Hyukjae y eso es irrespetuoso, incluso si Hyukjae hubiera sido el único que lo persiguió.

—¡Ajá! —oyó que el mayor exclamaba, y observó mientras sacaba un tubo de pintura del baúl que había estado vagando y hundió su mano después de haber depositado el tubo junto con los que había encontrado—, Solo un segundo, querido —llamo a Donghae con una sonrisa—, Simplemente necesito uno más y estaré listo para ti.

No pudo evitar reír por el comportamiento del hombre, tan peculiar como un cachorro emocionado y tan diferente de su persona habitual, fría y calmada. —Tómate todo el tiempo que necesitas, Príncipe —le dijo al mayor, e hizo su punto relajando su postura en el cómodo sofá—. Tengo todo el tiempo en el mundo.

Con un pulgar juguetón, Hyukjae regresó a su búsqueda, y Donghae dejó a sus ojos vagar alrededor de la habitación. Era un lugar tan hermoso, pensó para sí mismo, tan bien cuidado y lleno de libros. Donghae nunca encontró demasiado libros, los que vio era un diario que un viejo marinero podía darle o simplemente cartas. Puede leer bastante bien, gracias a la enseñanza persistente de su madre para él y su hermano, pero nunca había tenido mucha oportunidad, a pesar que disfruta mucho de esa actividad en particular. El chico se asomó a la estantería al lado del sofá y comenzó a leer cada cubierta lateral.

—Clement, Blagrave, Wright, Hues —los enumeró, murmurando para sí mismo. Había oído hablar de estos nombres al oír por casualidad a los nobles cerca del muelle, y estaba bastante seguro que éstos eran los nombres de los principales científico actuales del reino. Hyukjae es obviamente uno que ama el conocimiento, como había demostrado a menudo y realmente había impresionado mucho a Donghae. Siempre le había encantado aprender, y en cierto modo, envidiada cómo Hyukjae podía hablar con mucha fluidez y en completa compresión de muchas teorías y aspectos. Suponía que viene también con su determinación, si estos libros eran de alguna indicación.

Un solo nombre le llamó la atención y Donghae se quedó boquiabierto, —Shakespeare —exclamó, y se dio cuenta un poco demasiado tarde de que había hablado demasiado alto y capturado la atención de Hyukjae—. Lo siento muchísimo, Príncipe. Simplemente estaba admirando su colección.

Hyukjae se dirigió a otro tubo, esta vez estaba rojo sangre hasta el piso, y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Donghae se sentó, —¿Te gusta? —Hyukjae preguntó, inclinándose hacia la estantería y sacando un pergamino del estuche. —Es un autor brillante, y sus obras son igual de brillantes. Hace un tiempo llegué a una de sus obras en los grandes salones. Fue fantástica más allá de las creencias.

Donghae silenciosamente suspiró con celos. —Él es magnífico, ¿no? He oído hablar de él muchísimo —sonrió, mirando el pergamino que Hyukjae tenía en la mano. En la portada, pudo ver la palabra "Othello" escrita con tinta negra y delgada, característica común de una escritura de pluma de canilla—. Apuesto que la obra fue absolutamente increíble.

Había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Hyukjae mientras miraba a Donghae, —Lo es —dijo— De hecho, he pedido personalmente la copia de su transcripción, y aunque no he conocido al hombre, he recibido estos. Algunos de ellos de hecho, —cerró el pergamino y mostró a Donghae la portada—, Éste, es un increíble cuento de tragedia, lleno de traición, amor y de muchos asuntos valientes que han de sacarse a la luz. No tengo ninguna duda de este, junto con muchas de sus creaciones será conocido incluso siglos después de este.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre le había encantado cuando el príncipe se volvía apasionado cuando hablaba de un tema que conoce bien, de cómo su voz y sus gestos se animarán y parece que cambia, lejos de la tristeza que siempre había atrapado en su rostro y en lugar de ser de una emoción. —Acepto su palabra, príncipe. —le dijo al mayor —. Confío en que usted tenga un gran conocimiento de ello.

Hyukjae agitó la mano, —Gran cosa, pero no en una profunda compresión de eso en lo que respecta a esto como yo quería. No soy un especialista, y soy un príncipe. Tengo demasiado deber por realizar para realmente disfrutar sentarme y relajarme, escribir notas después de notas sobre cada caracterización y cada punto de la trama, —se rió, pero el sonido era seco, como si realmente quería decir lo que dijo—. Lo que es bastante lamentable. Cambiar mi pasión a lo que la gente me esperaba de hecho, me ha despreciado por tener que hacerlo —cerró la transcripción y sacudió la cabeza, dándole a Donghae una sonrisa de disculpa—. Lo siento mucho, Donghae. No quise sonar amargo y tonto sobre mis preocupaciones. Lo que quiero hacer, —le extendió la mano y ofreció la transcripción a la mano de Donghae, haciendo que el menor ampliará sus ojos con sorpresa—, es darte esto.

—Príncipe —dijo, sin aliento. Un pergamino de la obra de Shakespeare, propiedad del príncipe mismo—, Esto es... Oh, no, no puedo aceptar esto, esto es demasiado.

—¿Por qué no? Obviamente tenemos la misma pasión por él, —el mayor sonrió, y se acercó a Donghae, manteniendo una respetuosa distancia para no meterse en el espacio del menor, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ser bastante íntimo, especialmente para una pareja aún en un etapa de cortejo—. Y tú, querido Donghae, obviamente está en desventaja si alguna vez quiero una igualdad en la discusión de la literatura. Quiero darte lo que tengo. —mirando el guion—, algo que guardo para ti para tener un buen cuidado.

Se sentía como si todo hubiera sido eliminado de los pulmones de Donghae, —S-su alteza —susurró, alternando en mirar entre Hyukjae y Donghae—, Yo... nunca puedo estar en un terreno igual para ti. Tú eres un príncipe y un educado erudito. Soy... solo un pobre campesino y apenas capaz de leer.

Sintió una mano colocada en su hombro, respetuosa y nunca cruzando el límite, a pesar de que Hyukjae era el que tenía mucho más poder que él, físicamente y en estado—, La jerarquía es simplemente una tontería, Donghae, marca mi palabra. Llegará un momento en que esa clase de desgracia sería echada, y no habría más de eso en términos de amor. —la última palabra hizo a Donghae tragar, no en incomodidad, sino en la esperanza que no se atrevió a expresar—. Y tú eres más educado y sofisticado que cualquier noble que haya tenido la desgracia de llegar a conocer. Eres brillante como eres hermoso. —el príncipe puso una mano encima de él, apretando su mano más cerca de los papeles del pergamino—. Quiero demostrar eso, compartiendo mi preciosa pasión contigo.

Con manos temblorosas, Donghae levantó el pergamino y los colocó contra su pecho, y miró hacia el mayor, —Príncipe Hyukjae. —susurró, porque no podía mantenerse más tiempo—. Muchas gracias por toda su amabilidad.

 

**-Nueva York, 2017-**

Gritos silenciosos fueron amortiguados por la gruesa almohada que Donghae sostenía, mientras presionaba el suave objeto contra su pecho y apretaba su brazo alrededor de cada uno de los cuidado de Hyukjae. El sonido bajó a la sangre de Hyukjae, aumentado su vigor y rapidez. El mayor comenzó a mover su mano de arriba y abajo por el endurecido eje, el extremo de dicho dureza dentro de su boca y empujando los techo de sus cavernas.

—H-Hyuk, —el menor murmuró, antes de gimotear y gemir con cada estocada y chupada de Hyukjae. Junto a su cintura, plantado en la cama, los dedos de Donghae se curvaron y sus piernas temblorosa justo como el resto de su cuerpo, y la distancia entre ellos se amplió cuando Hyukjae soltó su mano del miembro del menor y comenzó a insertar todo lo que pudo en su boca—. ¡Aaaagh, Hyukjae!

Donghae nunca tuvo mucho autocontrol, especialmente cuando se trata de sexo, y no antes de unos segundos, explotó dentro de la boca de Hyukjae, líquido blanco resbalando fuera de la boca del mayor y hasta su barbilla. Hyukjae lentamente soltó la polla ahora flácida fuera de su boca, y miró a Donghae con una sonrisa, semen todavía goteando fuera de su boca. —Eso fue rápido —bromeó, levantado un dedo en sus labios y tocó un solo goteo blanco.

Pero Donghae no lo miraba, sino que estaba enterrando su cara en la almohada, con los ojos apretado y el rostro enrojecido. Sonriendo, Hyukjae se arrastró sobre él y se limpió la boca con el brazo, antes de tirar suavemente de la almohada que Donghae sostiene. —¿Demasiado?

El menor abrió uno de sus ojos, mirando al mayor. —E-estaba casi en todo lado —susurro, la voz amortiguada por la almohada—. Y-y podría estar sucio.

Hyukjae se rió entre dientes y se inclinó, acariciando el cuello de Donghae, —No lo es, confía en mí. ¿Cómo te gusto tu primera mamada?

Un brazo rodeó su cuello, y mientras soltaba lentamente la almohada, Donghae se acercó más a él. —Se sentía extraño —murmuró, y finalmente soltó la almohada en favor del torso de Hyukjae—. Pero también se sentía tan bien. —se rió, antes de mirar a Hyukjae—, ¿Q-quieres que te haga también eso?

—Quizás cuando te sientas lo suficiente cómodo para hacerlo. —dijo Hyukjae, y se apartó para presionar un beso en su sudorosa sien—. Hey, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora? —pregunto, mirando a Donghae—, he vuelto a abastecer el lubricante y los condones. —sonrió, y se encontró con un gimoteo de Donghae, que enterró su rostro en el pecho de Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se echó a reír, mientras colocaba una mano detrás de la cabeza de Donghae, frotando sus oscuros mechones, —Hemos hecho esto muchas veces, Donghae, ¿no me digas que sigues siendo tímido hablando sobre condones y lubricantes? —fue recibido por un golpe en su pecho desnudo, e hizo que Hyukjae se echara a reír fuerte. Donghae rió nerviosamente, antes de besar la piel donde había golpeado al mayor, una disculpa silenciosa.

—Hyukjae, yo... ¿está bien si no hacemos nada esta noche? —dijo con un voz baja, sus ojos suplicando—. Sé que no hemos hecho nada últimamente, pero hoy estoy un poco cansado. —puso ambas manos en el pecho de Hyukjae, su mano derecha acariciando la piel en un movimiento circular—. Voy a, um, te tocare si te quieres venir, pero no creo poder tomar... um.

El mayor asintió en compresión, y le dio otro beso en la frente. —No te preocupes. Me encargaré de ello. Pero ¿está bien? últimamente te has sentido mal, ¿has cogido un virus?

Donghae sacudió la cabeza, y apoyo la frente en su pecho. Hyukjae se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza al respirar hondo. —Es solo trabajo. Va a ser una temporada de exámenes pronto y hay muchos trabajo por hacer, entonces supongo que fue eso. Tengo un dolor de cabeza. —murmuró, y respiró el olor en el pecho de Hyukjae. Era el tipo de almizcle que le gustaba, uno que es tan parecido a Hyukjae. Donghae podía sentir su mente descansada, todas las preocupaciones y la carga fuera.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?

—Hyukjae —rió, porque esto es como el Hyukjae que siempre conoce y ama. Tan atento, tan considerado—. Estoy bien. Probablemente fue el agotador horario de trabajo. Ser un profesor de literatura no es tan fácil como alguien dice.

—Aceptó tu palabra —el mayor murmuró, y podía sentir la mano de Hyukjae comenzando a masajear su espalda, y gimió cuando el mayor logró encontrar una torcedura en su espalda. Sus manos comenzaron a dar masaje alrededor de la zona, y Donghae se preguntó cómo era que el mayor sabía que estaba sintiendo una especie de dolor por allí. No queriendo simplemente ser complacido Donghae cerró sus labios en la mejilla de Hyukjae, besándolo mientras empezaba a llegar por debajo de su cuerpo. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera llegar a la polla de Hyukjae, otro mano lo detuvo, y alzó la vista para ver al hombre sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. —Pero Hyukjae, tengo que hacer algo por ti. Todavía estás duro.

Su mano, todavía agarrada por el mayor fue llevada a sus labios, y Hyukjae comenzó a besar la parte delantera y trasera de su mano, y cada uno de sus dedos. Donghae se echó a reír. —¿Que éstas haciendo? Eso da cosquillas.

—Está pequeña mano, al igual que el dueño, tiene que dormir. No haciendo cosas malas. —el hombre de cabellos negros guiño un ojo, su sonrisa mostrando sus encías—, No esta noche, al menos.

Hizo que el castaño riera incontrolablemente, porque Hyukjae es ridículo así, y le encantaba cada cosa sobre él. Se dejó caer en la cama, y fue seguido por Hyukjae, que lo abrazó por detrás mientras se ponía de costado. —Hyukjae, —llamó, y fue contestado por un zumbido—. Creo que algo me está pinchando la pierna.

—Ese es mi problema para cuidar más tarde. —Hyukjae dijo mientras plantaba un beso detrás del cuello—. Ahora, tengo que cuidar de algo más grande.

—¿Hmm?

—Poniendo a mi bebé a dormir —respondió, y Donghae podía sentir la manta moviéndose, antes de que se la trajera para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y los calzoncillos de Hyukjae. Donghae sonrió y se volvió hacia otro lado, cara a cara con Hyukjae. Levantó la vista y coloco un beso en los labios del mayor, que fue respondido por Hyukjae frunciendo los labios y encontrado a Donghae en medio. —Te amo, Donghae.

El castaño sonrió y puso su frente contra el pecho desnudo de Hyukjae, suspirando. El hombre mayor siempre es cálido, no importa que esté empezando a convertirse en otoño y todo lo demás es tan frío. Los brazos de Hyukjae siempre le haría sentirse seguro y protegido, donde estaba seguro de que era un lugar al que siempre podía volver, siempre sería amado. Y siempre haría lo mismo con Hyukjae, su primer y último amor, el hombre incómodo y dulce que nunca pensaría que sería su todo. Se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad, como esos pequeños cuentos de hadas que siempre había leído cuando era un niño con un hermoso y apuesto príncipe encantador, y a veces, Donghae se preguntó si también lo sería para Hyukjae.

Con una sonrisa, Donghae cerró los ojos, y plantó un último beso en el pecho de Hyukjae. —También te amo, Hyukjae.

 

**-Gran Bretaña, Siglo 16-**

Ver Hyukjae trabajar es uno de los mejores espectáculos de la historia.

Sentado en la mesa frente al hombre, mientras el príncipe empezaba a montar su caballete y el lienzo, buscando la iluminación correcta y el ángulo perfecto. Donghae abrazó la copia de "Othello" más cerca de su pecho, y empujó su espalda más recta. —¿Necesita mi ayuda, príncipe? —gritó, y miró a su alrededor, con cuidado de no tocar nada. Sobre la mesa en la que se sentaba había varios equipos matemáticos y pergaminos, objeto que Hyukjae había sacado de su lugar apropiado y dispersos por todo el lugar. Había dicho que era un acto intencionado, un mensaje que quería sacar a relucir en el cuadro mismo. Donghae no entiende muy bien, pero creía que el príncipe le diría.

Detrás del caballete, casi tan alto como él, Hyukjae sacudió la cabeza. —Estoy bien. Por favor ponte cómodo, Donghae, el proceso de la pintura podría tomar un tiempo. Me temo, y no quiero que estés rígido cuando hayamos terminado. —le dijo al menor, y Donghae parpadeó. Eso tiene sentido, por supuesto, pero vagó por el tipo de postura cómoda que podría hacer que no arruinaría el esfuerzo del príncipe. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior y miró alrededor una vez más, antes de cruzar las piernas y abrazar su nuevo pergamino cerca de su pecho.

—¡Ahí! —el príncipe se echó a reír, y se volvió hacia la escena que pintaría cuando se detuviera. Había algo parecido a maravillarse en su rostro, y Donghae fue desconcertado por eso. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había decepcionado al príncipe con esto? Después de todo lo que el príncipe había hecho por él, no podía ni siquiera pagarlo con una instrucción fácil—. Donghae, espera. —escuchó, y alzó la vista para ver al príncipe caminado cuidadosamente—. Por favor no te muevas.

Nervioso, se detuvo, e incluso contuvo la respiración por miedo. Hyukjae se detuvo en frente de él, y vio cómo el hombre extendía su mano justo delante de la cara de Donghae. —¿Puedo? —preguntó suavemente, y Donghae quiso preguntar por qué necesitaba un permiso antes de que se detuviera. El príncipe Hyukjae es un hombre cortés, por supuesto que lo sería en cada una de sus acciones. Para burlarse de eso hace a Donghae se indignó de él, y una desgracia.

—Sí, príncipe. —le dijo al mayor, y observó como Hyukjae colocaba su mano debajo de su barbilla, suavemente, como si temiera que demasiado movimiento pudiera hacer que se rompiera. Era extraño recibir tal tratamiento, especialmente cuando trabajaba en los muelles todos los días, donde las pesadas cajas se lanzaban literalmente a su dirección y golpeaba a menudo su cuerpo contra otros trabajadores o las paredes duras cuando la nave se movía demasiado. En cierto modo, le hizo sentir especial, como si estuviera en tan alta consideración, de un príncipe no menos. Hyukjae dirigió la cabeza para que se volviera a su lado, y desde la esquina de su ojo vio una brújula detrás de él. Era grande, a diferencia de la mayoría de las brújulas que había visto fue traída por un hombre desde el mar y en cambio era como el que poseen los capitanes de barcos en su barrio—. Príncipe, ¿por qué tiene una brújula tan grande?

Hyukjae no respondió inmediatamente, todavía fijando su posición, y Donghae esperó pacientemente antes de que finalmente hablara. —Porque es un elemento importante. —dijo, soltando la barbilla de Donghae—. Una brújula es una guía, una que todos los que están perdidos siempre pueden confiar en conocer sus direcciones. Conduce a las personas, les dio esperanza.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo incluirá en el cuadro?

El mayor volvió a la pintura y se paró delante del lienzo, con el rostro difícil de leer. Donghae no podía ver su rostro con la cabeza girada a un lado, hasta que oyó a Hyukjae suspirar. —Sí, —dijo, y escuchó el sonido de los tubos siendo abierto, y la pintura salpicando en la paleta—. Todo lo que era importante en mi vida lo hará. —dijo, y cuando Donghae oyó el primer golpe de pintura, agregó—. Y en medio de él, el más importante de todos.

 

**-New York, 2017-**

Como un profesor de literatura, muchos estudiantes pasaban los años de su adolescencia, a menudo se esperaba que Donghae se concentrara más en temas de adultos, libros que tenía más significado y profundas tramas. Siempre lo hace, pensó que amaba todo tipo de libros por igual. Ya sea romance, fantasía, tragedia, amaba a todos ellos y a menudo empujó a sus estudiantes y colegas para dar a todo la misma oportunidad. Cada uno de ellos tenía su propia belleza y encanto, y Donghae amaba a cada uno de ellos.

Pero si hay una cosa que nunca le dijo a nadie, era que incluso con todos esos libros, siempre tenía un lugar especial en su corazón para los cuentos de hadas. Amaba todas las historias de príncipes y princesas, con sus hadas madrinas, el beso del amor verdadero y el felices para siempre. Incluso hasta el día de hoy, tiene todos esos pequeños libros, con un lenguaje fácil en ellos y bellas imágenes, una que había poseído desde joven y deseaba pasará más tarde cuando tenga sus propios hijos. Y lo leerá un día, ya sea para sus hijos o para sus hijas, y dirá que un día, ese felices para siempre también podría ser para ellos.

Cuando conoció a Hyukjae por primera vez en la tienda de arte de Daniel, se preguntó si su propio libro de cuento de hadas había comenzado.

Su primera cita había sido en una cafetería de East Village, y aunque Donghwa a menudo les bromeaba de que no estaba cerca de un fecha oficial, siempre sería uno de sus momentos memorable con Hyukjae. Incluso tres años más tarde, con su relación, todavía podía recordar cada detalle de la misma.

Con dos copias de "Othello" en sus manos, más algunos libros que Hyukjae y Donghae llevaron, habían hablado largamente sobre los libros, y después de tres horas, habían pasado de la literatura a la vida personal. Donghae aprendió de la vida de Hyukjae, su familia y su amada mascota Choco, en la que Donghae también había presentado sus propios cachorros, Bada e Yuki, los tres perros son ahora sus mascotas, viviendo con ellos desde el día en que se mudaron juntos un año desde su relación, y cómo se encontraron una gran cantidad de similitud entre ellos. Justo desde ese día, Donghae se encontró atraído por Hyukjae, su sonrisa que muestra sus encías, su lado dulce y cariñoso que siempre le hacía rascarse el cuello como si estuviera avergonzado, y aprendió muchas cosas sobre él como que le gusta el café con tres cucharadas de azúcar y que es fanático de los dulces. Habían charlado sobre una taza de cappuccino para Hyukjae, decorado con un diseño de corazón de la leche descremada, mientras Donghae tenía un café helado con dos platos de pastel de aceite de oliva y un plato de tortilla de huevo que acabo compartiendo con Hyukjae. El hombre lo había llamado tierno, y era la primera persona en la vida de Donghae que lo llamaba así porque había comido demasiadas de las delicias de la cafetería.

Pasaron el resto del día en el misma mesa y finalmente se fueron cuando el lugar estaba cerrado, e incluso entonces, todavía se negaban a dejar la presencia del otro, y pasaron el resto del día caminando por las calles, admirando los muchos lugares de comedor y bares. Hyukjae se había ofrecido llevarlo a uno de los pubs para tomar una copa, pero Donghae había vergonzosamente admitió que no iba a pubs, nunca encontró comodidad en la atmósfera o en las bebidas. Había temido que Hyukjae terminará actuando como algunas de sus citas anteriores o incluso colegas, pero en lugar de encontrarlo extraño, demasiado tímido y antisocial, Hyukjae había comprendido completamente, y lo llevó a un lindo restaurante que servían la mejor comida italiana que había probado y la noche terminó mostrándole una hermosa tienda de arte con dioramas de arte de la ventana. Y después de haber hecho todo eso, Hyukjae lo había llevado a los escalones de la casa que compartía con Donghwa, y se mantuvo tieso cuando Donghwa les provocó los besos de buenas noches.

Fue en ese momento cuando Donghae supo que el hombre sería su propio príncipe personal encantado, y dio el primer paso para dar al mayor un beso en la mejilla.

Que una vez fue continuada por otra cita, uno que la mayoría de la gente alrededor de ellos llamaron como su real "cita oficial". Hyukjae lo llevó a una tienda de chocolate importado, disfrutando libremente por su amor mutuo del chocolate y los dulces, donde probó el mejor praliné y ganache de chocolate que había probado en su vida. Había terminado llevando dos cajas a casa de la selección que amaba, una caja para él y la otra para Donghwa, aunque no importo ya que a través de sus días en el Central Park, terminaron comiendo el contenido de ambas cajas mientras charlaban y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Eran las 6:18 p.m., Donghae recordó exactamente, cuando Hyukjae le dijo que encontró a Donghae como el tipo de persona que ha estado buscando en toda su vida. Era la cosa más dulce que alguien le había dicho, especialmente cuando Hyukjae hablaba en murmullo, sus labios casi cubiertos por su bufanda y el rubor en su rostro que se negaba a mostrar a Donghae mirando a otro lado. Eran las 6:19 p.m. cuando Donghae vio que sólo quedaba un chocolate en la caja y que Hyukjae seguía demasiado avergonzado para darse cuenta. Cuando llegó a las 6:20 p.m., Donghae se quitó los gruesos lentes y le dio un golpe al hombro de Hyukjae, diciéndole que tenían que compartir el último chocolate y lo hizo mordiendo la mitad del chocolate, y dejando la otra mitad libre para que Hyukjae mordiera. Había estado tan avergonzado por sus avances a Hyukjae que casi retrocedió al momento en que los labio del mayor tocaron los suyos, pero nunca logró ir a ninguna parte cuando Hyukjae mordió el chocolate y presionó sus labios más cerca.

Su primer beso siempre, degustando como un chocolate de trufa oscuro.

Eso fue hace tres años. Se volvieron oficiales como una pareja poco después de eso, y se mudaron un año después a un nuevo apartamento que Hyukjae y él compraron juntos. Hyukjae todavía trabajaba en la tienda de arte de Daniel, aunque a través de la cooperación de Donghwa con Daniel, su negocio nunca ha estado más en auge. En poco tiempo añadieron más trabajadores, y Hyukjae fue promovido a gerente de la tienda de Daniel, manejando envíos y solicitudes, y también como el segundo tasador oficial en la tienda. El castaño con lentes trabajaba como un profesor de literatura en la universidad local, y en los tiempos libres, publicó varios cuentos cortos en revistas y periódicos. De alguna manera, su vida nunca ha sido más perfecta.

Donghae apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Hyukjae, y suspiró cuando el mayor envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Era uno de esos días, raros días en que se las arreglaban para obtener un tiempo libre al mismo tiempo, y Hyukjae había propuesto por una cita en el parque. En esta época de la estación, Madison Square nunca había sido más hermosa, con las hojas del árbol que se convertían en amarillo y que caían como parodia de la nieve, mientras que varios niños podrían ser vistos jugando alrededor de la hierbas y de la pila de hojas. Sonrió ante la vista, tirando de su chaqueta azul oscuro alrededor de sí mismo. —Siempre he querido saber lo que se siente tener uno de esos. —dijo de improvisto, sin darse cuenta de que Hyukjae lo oyó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mayor, y miró a la vista que estaba mirando—, ¿Qué, el perro con el que están jugando esos niños? Tenemos a Choco, Bada y Yuki de vuelta a casa, ¿por qué necesitamos otro?

Haciendo un ligero boqueo, Donghae golpeó suavemente el pecho de Hyukjae. —No, no quiero decir los perros. —le dijo al mayor y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del hombre—. Me refiero a los niños.

Podría haber sido solo su imaginación, pero podría haber jurado que escuchó el corazón de Hyukjae se saltó un golpe y que los pasos del hombre vacilaron un poco antes de coger el ritmo. —¿Si? —preguntó con una risa nerviosa—. Jaja, si, supongo que debe estar bien.

Con una pequeña desilusión, Donghae llegó y sostuvo la mano de Hyukjae. —Lo siento, Hyukjae. Es un poco pronto para hablar sobre este tipo de tema, ¿no? No quise decir nada. —trató de tranquilizar al mayor, pero se encontró con un leve rubor en el rostro de Hyukjae mientras levantaba la mirada. El castaño mordió el interior de su boca. ¿Acaso de alguna manera logró hacer esta cita embarazosa No han hecho muchas de estas últimamente porque tanto él como Hyukjae habían estado tan ocupado, especialmente Hyukjae desde que Daniel al parecer le dio más trabajos, y esta podría ser su primera cita después de tanto tiempo—. Lo siento, Hyukjae. —murmuró de nuevo, con la esperanza de que pudiera haberle quitado todo lo que había dicho—. Realmente no estaba diciéndolo.

—Hey, uh, ¿y si nos sentamos aquí? —estaba confundido por la manera de Hyukjae de desviar su atención, y simplemente lo siguió cuando el mayor lo atrajo hacia uno de los bancos. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, antes de que Hyukjae se quitara la mochila, había insistido en traerla, y sacó un grueso cuaderno de dibujos y unos pocos lápices. Sonrió a Donghae—, Sabes, últimamente he estado pensado en querer tratar de dibujante. —dijo el mayor—. ¿Está bien para ti?

Tal vez esta sea la manera de Hyukjae de decirle que está perdonado pero no quería hablar sobre eso de nuevo. Donghae asintió. —Bien —le dijo al mayor, y con un gritó, Hyukjae comenzó a abrir el cuaderno y preparar su papelería. Donghae tomó una profunda respiración y decidió dejar ir el tema anterior, y simplemente miró a Hyukjae sacando sus lápices y borradores. Hyukjae una vez había dicho que había hecho muchos bocetos durante los días de universidad, y los que había mostrado a Donghae habían sido absolutamente impresionantes. Hyukjae es talentoso, no hay duda de eso, pero nunca se había ofrecido dibujar a Donghae. Para ser honesto, mientas trataba de posar lo más natural posible y observó a Hyukjae colocando el libro, parecía bastante desconcertante.

—¿No quiere una pose en especial? O ¿Me quites los lentes?

—N-no los lentes están bien. Aunque en realidad, —Hyukjae se mordió su labio inferior y se acercó, agarrando las dos manos de Donghae—, ¿Puedes hacer que tu cuerpo me enfrente? Y quiero que tus manos estén en tu pecho. —le dijo, y guío las manos de Donghae de la manera en que quería que estuviera, plana y apretada contra el pecho vestido por su chaqueta—. Allí —sonrió, y levantó uno de sus lápices—, Perfecto.

 

**-Gran Bretaña, Siglo 16-**

—¿Sabías que desde el principios de los tiempos, la gente había creado un algoritmo como un medio para ocultar sus documentos y encriptar sus mensajes personales?

Ha pasado una hora desde que comenzaron la pintura, y el cuerpo de Donghae estaba empezando a casarse un poco. Sentado en la mesa, empujando el libro que sostenía contra su pecho con más fuerza y movió un poco el hombro para sentir la capa de Hyukjae rozando su camisa. El mayor se lo había dado cuando había afirmado que el día había llegado a ser más frío, y ahora podía ver a Hyukjae de pie con su camiseta blanca detrás del lienzo. —¿Es eso así? —preguntó, sonriendo un poco e hizo todo lo posible para no mover un solo músculo—, ¿para qué sirven?

Hyukjae frunció el ceño y se apartó del lienzo, entrecerrando los ojos y extendiendo la mano con el pulgar hacia fuera. Su lengua se asomó entre sus labios, volver a cepillar la paleta y hacer que la punta fuera una mezcla de rojo y blanco. —Hay muchos, como cartas entre nobles o mensaje secretos de un país gobernante a otro. Me gustan esos enigmas. Hubo otro país, lejos de esta región que crearon una masa de esos algoritmos, siempre he querido crear uno, en lugar de simplemente resolverlos. —dejo el pincel y sonrió, una que es de pura alegría y plenitud—. Y ahora, lo he hecho.

—¿Has creado tu propio rompecabezas?

—Muy bien —dijo el mayor con mucha alegría en su voz—. Y debo compartir contigo este pensamiento puro. Simplemente tengo que hacerlo, especialmente contigo, querido, eres mi musa e inspiración para mi primera y la obra maestra más grande.

La frase hizo que Donghae se sonrojara, lo que esperaba que el príncipe no viera fácilmente. —¿Esto es una elección sabia, príncipe? Podría no ser capaz de entenderlo muy bien. No soy tan brillante como tú, me temo. —dijo humildemente, y le lanzó una rápida mirada a Hyukjae. Su mano se movía en el mismo lugar, el extremo del pincel temblaba casi erráticamente con cada movimiento. Perfectamente equilibrado y elegante, como la persona misma, pensó Donghae.

—Una tontería. —Hyukjae rió entre dientes—. Si hay alguna confusión, te guiaré a través de ella. Ahora dime, Donghae ¿conoce el orden del alfabeto?

—¿Alfabeto? Bueno si, mi madre nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí antes. Es, um —frunció los labios, y comenzó a recitar lo que recordaba de las enseñanzas de su madre—. ¿a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p , q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z? Creo que fue el orden exacto.

Desde atrás del caballete que obstruía la vista de Donghae de Hyukjae, podía oír al hombre reírse con orgullo. —¡Sí! ¡Exactamente, Donghae! Ni siquiera un solo desliz o error. —cuando termino de hablar, asomó la cabeza hacia un lado, permitiendo a Donghae ver la amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Ahora, intenta contar eso con los números. Con cada alfabeto, agrega un número, en orden.

Donghae estaba confundido, pero no podía negarse, no porque Hyukjae sea un príncipe, sino porque estaba extremadamente alegre en ese momento, y la última cosa que Donghae quería era arruinar esa feliz sonrisa. —De acuerdo príncipe. Por favor corrígeme si cometo un error. —dijo con un profundo respiro y comenzó a contar, intentando encontrar cuál era el propósito—. 1 es a, 2 es b, 3 es c, 4 es d, 5 es e, 6 es f, 7 es g, 8 es h, 9 es i, 10 es j, 11 es k, 12 es l, 13 es m, 14 es n, 15 es o, 16 es p, 17 es q, 18 es r, 19 es s, 20 es t, 21 es u, 22 es v, 23 es w, 24 es x, 25 es y, 26 es z —respiró hondo y tragó, porque contar hizo que su boca se secara—. ¿Es así, príncipe?

Hyukjae de nuevo se echó a rió. —Sí, lo es, Donghae. —dijo con cariño—. Oh, sí solo pudiera grabar el sonido de tu voz contado. Eso fue la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya oído.

—Príncipe —susurró tímidamente, consciente de que sus mejillas ahora están roja—. Eres simplemente muy amable.

El mayor río de nuevo, este vez el sonido era profundo y cálido, enviado revoloteos en la profundidad del estómago de Donghae—. Ahora bien, Donghae. Con ese conocimiento, dime, ¿qué es 9?

—¿9? —rápidamente trató de contar el alfabeto y el número—. Es i, ¿no?

—Exactamente. ¿Qué sobre 1, 13, 15 y 18?

Le tomó un tiempo para recordar eso, antes de que le dijo la respuesta a Hyukjae. —Es a, m, o y r. Uh, ¿es "amor"? —dijo con vacilación, su dedo se envolvió con más fuerza alrededor del libro sobre su pecho.

—Perfecto. Ahora, tengo un conjunto de números que amo mucho —le dijo Hyukjae—. Y los números revelaron mi tesoro. ¿Crees que puedes solucionarlo? —Donghae se aseguró de que el príncipe pudiera verlo asentir, antes de que el hombre continuará—. Brillante. Ahora bien, Donghae. 415147815.

El chico amplió los ojos. —Príncipe, eso es un montón de números. ¡Y ni siquiera me dijiste dónde están separados! ¿Cómo voy a resolver eso?

—Siempre puedes pedirme que repita los números cada vez que te hayas olvidado o no estés seguro. —le dijo Hyukjae, y oyó el breve sonido del palo de madera del pincel golpeando contra el lienzo—. Puedo repetirlo tanta veces cómo quisieras. 415147815, 415147815, 415147815 —contó los números, cada con una velocidad más rápida que la anterior—. Puedo ir y perder la razón, y esos números estarán siempre en mi mente, guardados y en orden.

Donghae respiró estremecedor. —Bien, príncipe —dijo al mayor, enderezando la espalda y comenzó a contar mentalmente—. Encontraré la respuesta.

 

**-Nueva York, 2017-**

El sol se estaba poniendo entre los numerosos rascacielos más allá del horizonte, y el fenómeno provocó que el parque se rozara con la hermosa mezcla de rojo, anaranjado y amarillo, exactamente el mismo tono de color que llenaba el cielo. Donghae parpadeó cuando el viento repentinamente se levantó, e intentó proteger sus ojos del brillo, una desgracia que venía con los lentes y mirando la puesta de sol, mirando hacia abajo. Frunció el ceño.

¿Hyukjae solamente sacó algo de su bolsillo? El mayor uso su brazo para sostener el cuaderno de bocetos en su lugar mientras movía furiosamente su lápiz sobre el papel, mientras su otra mano estaba dentro de su bolsillo, sacando algo oscuro antes de ponerlo de vuelta y puso la mano en el cuaderno de bocetos.. Quería preguntar, pero una brillante luz una vez más comenzó a brillar cerca de su vista, y el viento volvió a levantarse, haciéndole ocuparse en mirar hacia otro lado e impidiendo que el viento golpeara sus lentes, , —Oye —escuchó a Hyukjae llamar, y una mano fue colocada en su hombro—, ¿Estás bien?

—Solo es el viento —respondió, y dio al mayor una tranquilizadora sonrisa. —Lo siento, ¿a-arruine tu dibujo? —bien, no se supone que un modelo se mueva todo el tiempo, ¿no? Y había estado retorciéndome y moviéndome—. Lo siento mucho, Hyukjae.

El mayor se rió entre dientes y se acercó a donde Donghae que suspiraba dejando un beso en su mejilla enrojecida. —Está bien, bebé. —dijo, dando vueltas alrededor del hombro de Donghae y jalándolo a su calor—. De hecho ya he acabado. —dijo, un tono de nerviosismo en su voz—, Simplemente no sabía cómo mostrártelo.

El castaño sonrió cuando captó la expresión de Hyukjae, la clara vacilación dibujada con las cejas fruncida en la cara. —Estoy seguro que es increíble —aseguró al mayor, acariciando los pómulos de Hyukjae—. ¿Lo puedo ver? —Hyukjae hizo una "o" con la boca mientras respiraba, y resoplo hinchando sus mejillas. Donghae soltó una risita y bromeó juguetonamente con su mejilla hinchada, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en la cara del mayor—. Vamos, Hyukjae. Eres un gran artista. Estoy seguro de que es maravilloso.

Hyukjae frunció los labios y se giró. —Está bien, —dijo antes de colocar el libro de dibujos en el regazo de Donghae. El castaño lo tomó y jadeo, una sonrisa halagada apareció en su cara. Era tan hermoso como lo imaginaba que sería, incluso mejor que lo pensó que sería. En un papel blanco, había un dibujo de Donghae, aunque para él, era más como una fotografía en blanco y negro que un dibujo. No comprendía mucho sobre la técnica de dibujo, pero la forma en que Hyukjae controlaba la presión del lápiz para crear sombras y dimensiones eran simplemente exquisitas, y Donghae no pudo evitar colocar su mano en la imagen de sí mismo, usando la pinta para tocar y trazar cada pequeño detalle.

—Hyukjae —llamó al mayor sin aliento—, Esto... esto es increíble. —levantó la vista para mostrar lo mucho que lo apreciaba, cuando vio la contracción en la cara de Hyukjae, junto con la forma en que seguía respirando con dificultad. Frunció el ceño, y miró todo sobre el cuerpo de Hyukjae, una vez más lo atrapó al mayor con la mano en su bolsillo y aparentemente jugueteando con algo completamente fuera de la vista de Donghae. ¿Todavía teme que Donghae no lo apruebe? Divertido, Donghae volvió a mira el cuaderno de dibujo, planeando mostrarle cuánto piensa en el trabajo cuando vio algo extraño en el dibujo.

En el dedo de la figura del cuadro, casi oculto desde el Granite oscura coloca Hyukjae, era un dibujo de un anillo, que ocupaba su dedo anular. —Hyukjae —llamó de nuevo, consciente de que esta vez, simplemente había pura confusión en su voz—. No llevo ningún anillo.

Podría haber jurado que el corazón de Hyukjae saltó y que su respiración se detuvo repentinamente antes de que el mayor tartamudeara. —S-sí. —la manzana de Adam se balanceo mientras trataba hablar, sin mirar a Donghae—. S-sí, eh, lo q-que quiero decir es que, —el hombre de cabello negro sacó su otra mano, que estaba curiosamente oculta dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, y parece tener una ligera dificultad antes de que mostrará el objeto a la vista de Donghae—, E-entonces, pensé... es decir, quiero decir, tal vez puedas... y-ya sabes. —con dedos temblorosos, estaba seguro que ahora eso temblores no era causado por el frío viento de otoño, buscó a tientas el objeto oscuro, un caja de gamuza negra lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en su palma, y después de unas cuantas respiraciones profunda, finalmente logró abrir la tapa—. Yo... planeaba agregarlo... a t-tu dedo s-si... quieres.

Donghae podía sentir que sus ojos se empañaban y estaba seguro que no era causado por la exposición de sus lentes al viento. Dentro de la caja había un pequeño anillo con piezas de gemas en la parte posterior, una de ellas resplandecía bellamente por el reflejo de la puesta de sol. Hyukjae lo tomo con su pulgar y el índice, y cuando el anillo se separó de la caja, Donghae pudo ver el grabado en la superficie dorada.

—205 11315

—Es algo que nunca puedo olvidar todos estos años. —Hyukjae le dijo en voz baja, con los dedos aun sosteniendo el anillo de forma segura—. Te diré uno de estos días, pero en pocas palabras, estos números fueron cómo te encontré. —a través de la visión empañada y borrosa, Donghae levantó la mirada, y vio la cara de Hyukjae, llena de emociones que no podía describir —. Y con estos también, quiero hacerte mío para siempre.

—Números de letras cifradas —susurró Donghae reconociendo el patrón—. Oh Dios mío, Hyukjae.

Hyukjae se rió, parecía que quería rascarse la nuca si podía pero por desgracia parece estar demasiado preocupado como para mover siquiera las partes de su cuerpo. —Pensé que lo habrías notarlo de inmediato. Siempre eres una de las personas más inteligente que conozco, Donghae. —sonrió con amabilidad, y todo lo que pudo ver fue apéndice borroso antes de que Hyukjae sacará sus lentes suavemente, permitiendo que su vista se volviera menos borrosa, y se inclinó para presionar su frente contra la de Donghae, el anillo más cercano entre ellos—. ¿puedes por favor descifrarlo?

Pero Donghae estaba demasiado ahogado, burbujeando de emociones surgiendo por todo su pecho y llenando todo su cuerpo mientras los sollozos comenzaban a rasgarlo. ¿Esto es real? ¿Todavía está soñando? Cubrió su boca cuando un sollozo horrible se le escapó, pero incluso con su mano enguantada en frente a su boca, más de ellos siguieron viniendo. —También te amo. —susurró entre su llanto, presionado su frente contra la de Hyukjae incluso más mientras agarraba el cuaderno de dibujo en su regazo con su mano libre—. También te amo, Hyukjae.

Su mano fue apartada del cuaderno de dibujo, levantada gentilmente antes de que la misma mano que le quitó la mano del guante. La brisa fría le hizo estremecerse, pero pronto se calentó incluso cuando el anillo aún más frío fue empujado al dedo anular, adorándolo con el oro brillante. Tan pronto como retiró su mano, Donghae ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse la cara o llorar, e inmediatamente pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Hyukjae, enterrando su rostro en el hombro del mayor y lloró libremente.

—Lee Donghae, mi amor, mi vida —escuchó a Hyukjae murmura contra su oído, la voz del mayor temblaba y había una humedad reveladora que se pegó en un lado de su mejilla cuando Hyukjae presionó más cerca—. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Donghae apartó su rostro del hombro de Hyukjae y se estiró lo suficiente para enfrentar al mayor, sus labios sonrientes temblaron y sus ojos apenas podían ver a través de las lágrimas, y fue lleno de alegría cuando vio que Hyukjae no estaba en mejor estado que él, con su sonrisa acuosa y ojos con los bordes rojos. Su príncipe de infancia encantador, el Benenick de su Beatrice, el Faramir de su Eowyn, el señor Darcy de su Elizabeth, y el Othello de su Desdémona. Su feliz para siempre, su serenidad, su todo—, Sí, —susurró, presionando suavemente un beso en los labios del mayor—, Si, lo haré.

 

**-Gran Bretaña, Siglo 16-**

Donghae se atrevió a girar la cabeza hacia Hyukjae, para ver que el hombre mayor se había cruzado de brazos frente de su pecho y sus herramientas sobre el pequeño taburete que había colocado junto a él, —¿Príncipe? —Donghae llamó—. Es... ¿has terminado?

Había una triste sonrisa en el rostro de Hyukjae cuando se alejó unos pasos de la pintura, admirando su trabajo hecho a mano. —¿Terminado? —murmuró, su pecho se vio agitado fácilmente a través de su camisa—, En realidad, no del todo. —dijo a Donghae, y sonrió—. Pero desearía poder.

Donghae frunció los labios, inseguro de qué decir o qué hacer. ─¿Hay algo mal, su alteza? ¿He hecho algo mal?

—¿Mal? —Hyukjae preguntó de nuevo, su voz todavía tensa, y los ojos con un triste destello—. No es... malo. Supongo que era quien estaba en realidad equivocado. —se rió, y descruzó los brazos de su pecho, colocando ambos en los costado mientras se acercaba al lienzo una vez más—. Es solo que, incluso con el trabajo que puse, no puedo hacerlo suficiente real.

—Estoy seguro de que es perfecto, su alteza —aseguró al mayor—. Eres un artista fantástico.

Pero a pesar de sus vítores, Hyukjae suspiró con tristeza. —No importa cuanta habilidad tenga, Donghae. —le dijo al menor con una sonrisa irónica—. Nada de eso importa si no puedo dar toda la verdad en esto. ─eligió su pincel nuevamente y en lugar de colorea el lienzo, limpió el pincel en la parte de atrás del lienzo, justo en el marco de madera—. Eso debería hacer, al menos para la pintura en sí. —oscuros orbes lo enfrentaron, y Donghae finalmente se apartó de su posición anterior, mirando a Hyukjae—. Ven, Donghae. Mira lo que lo has ayudado a hacer.

Se deslizó de la mesa y camino hacia el mayor, maravillado y lleno de curiosidad en su mente. Con anticipación cerró los ojos e inconscientemente sacó la capa grande de Hyukjae alrededor de él, antes de caminar más cerca del mayor y vio la creación que Hyukjae había llamado como su "obra maestra".

Y de hecho, lo era.

—Oh, su alteza. —se quedó sin aliento, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos con asombro—. ¡Esto es absolutamente precioso! ¡Esto es simplemente magnifico! —se volvió con una enorme sonrisa, agradecido y alegre, sólo para ser encontrado con el ceño fruncido de Hyukjae—. ¿Príncipe? ¿Por qué te miras infeliz? Esta es una creación maravillosa. ¡Su maravillosa creación!

Con un gemido frustrado, Hyukjae pisoteó sus pies hacia abajo, sorprendiendo a Donghae. —¡Porque esto es simplemente un sueño! ¡Uno que temo que nunca podría llegar a conocer de verdad! ¡Me siento como un pobre hombre imaginado un banquete real, o un cansado marinero soñando con la tierra! ¡Me siento como un absoluto imbécil! —gritó en voz alta, antes de mirar hacia Donghae con tanto dolor en su rostro—. Porque todo en este imagen es todo lo que amo, pero tal vez nunca tenga la oportunidad de tener un amor correspondido.

La comprensión llegó cuando Donghae una vez más vio la pintura de sí mismo, dibujado en el centro de todo, a través de los desorden y las sombras oscuras que alguna vez tocaron su figura. —Oh, mí príncipe. —dijo mientras se acercaba al mayor cuidadosamente—. Yo... es... nunca es así. —Hyukjae levantó la cabeza cuando Donghae, con una valentía de la que nunca supo la fuente, de repente levantó su mano y tocó la cara del príncipe y usó la otra mano para agarrar la mano de Hyukjae, cubierta con una variedad de pinturas, para presionarla contra su pecho—. Todo este tiempo, siempre lo tiene en la palma de tu mano.

Vio como el rostro de Hyukjae se transformaba lentamente de su desesperado ceño fruncido a uno iluminado, y permitió que el mayor presionara aún más con las manos en su pecho, y se acercó a él, maldito sea el espacio personal. —Donghae —susurró cuando estuvieron cerca del uno al otro, su caliente respiración y voz hacen temblar al joven—. Llámame Hyukjae.

Su boca se sentía como de plomo, y con todo su poder abrió la boca, temblando con nerviosismo. —Hyukjae —dijo en voz baja, viendo como Hyukjae cruzaba lentamente pero segura su distancia, presionando sus labios contra los de Donghae. El castaño cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar libremente ante la presencia del príncipe, y levantó ambos brazos para rodear el cuello de Hyukjae.

—¿Lo has resuelto? —Hyukjae preguntó cuándo se separaron—. ¿Has resuelto mi rompecabezas?

Donghae no respondió, y simplemente se conformó con darle una pequeña y misteriosa sonrisa. —82521111015 —susurró en el oído del príncipe—. Ese también es mi tesoro, algo que apreciaba, y siempre lo haré.

La brillante sonrisa en el rostro de Hyukjae le dijo que el mayor había resulto su propio rompecabezas, y una vez más fue rodeado por los fuertes brazos, presionándolo contra el bien construido pecho del príncipe, —1951. —oyó al príncipe susurrarle en su oído, mientras se ahogaba con la calidez del mayor—. Es el nombre de mí obra maestra, la imagen de mi amor, con un código que solo podemos resolver nosotros. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado, quiero que esta pintura siempre reflejo mi amor, mi tesoro. —se apartaron, y se besaron el uno al otro, amor y pasión tan claros como el día—. Y a través de esta pintura, siempre te mostraré cuánto te amo, y te traeré de vuelta a mis brazos.

**FIN**


End file.
